Shadow Stalker
by zion'sbeauty
Summary: Nancy Drew is on a new case dealing with a stalker, with one exception, she's the one being stalked! Carson sends her to stay with the Hardy Boys for protection, but with her every move being watched how protected is she really? FH/ND, JH/BM, CM/GF
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew, the characters solely belong to Carolyn Keene and Franklin W. Dixon. I'm just using their awesome characters to write my own fan fiction. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

_ Frank Hardy ran! Ran faster then he had ever run before, trying desperately to catch up with the moving vehicle. His legs were on fire, his head was hurting but he couldn't stop, he had to keep going. Nancy's life depended on it._

_ The car made a sharp right turn and continued speeding down the road, faster then before. Frank ran to the corner and began to force his body forward when he felt his foot collide with something, sending shooting pain through his ankle, as his body made contact with the ground._

_ Looking up, he could see the taillights fading into the darkness of the night, and he knew it was too late. Even if he could force his body to get up and continue the chase, he'd never catch up. _

_ Making a fist, he hit the ground before yelling, "I'll find you, Nancy Drew! If it's the last thing I do I'll find you!"_

**6 months earlier:**

Nancy Drew bit her lower lip nervously, as she read over the note once again:

**_I saw you today, like most days, you looked INCREDIBLY BEAUTIFUL in that flowing green dress. Downright SEXY if you ask me! I'm proud to call you mine, even if you don't know it yet. But you soon will! I can't wait to see you that concert tonight. Make sure to wear the flowers I sent. I'll be seeing you..._**

Nancy shivered as she cast the note aside, not daring to even look in the box that had come with it. This was the tenth note she'd received in two weeks, and frankly she was beginning to get frightened. At first she'd thought maybe Ned might have been sending them in hopes to get back together, but by the third letter, she knew it wasn't him. Ned wouldn't get that personal!

Nancy had done enough detective work in her 20 years of life to know the signs of someone being stalked. And she was beginning to believe that was what was happening to her. Though in all her time working as an amateur detective, she'd never been the victim before.

And it was starting to get worse! Two days ago, she had gotten a phone call, but no one spoke. She only heard raspy breathing on the other end before she hung up. And the same thing happened just this morning.

Not to mention the feelings she'd been having of being watched was becoming more and more frequent. If only she had more clues then nameless notes and a couple eerie phone calls, then she might be able to piece who was behind it all.

At that moment, she heard her father come in. Nancy took a breath, before standing up in front of the table, hiding the box and the note from her father's view.

"Good evening, Nancy." Carson Drew said, placing his hat and briefcase in the coat closet.

"Hey, Dad..." Nancy replied, hoping her voice came off sounding normal.

It apparently didn't, for Carson looked up suddenly and took in Nancy's ghostly appearance. "You got another one, didn't you?" he asked perceptively.

Nancy only stepped aside revealing the contents on the table. Carson hurried over and picked up the note, quickly scanning it, he scowled and tossed it back onto the table before investigating the box. Inside was a corsage of lilacs, calla lilies, and a single orchid. Carson's eyes met Nancy's, knowing these were her favorite flowers.  
Setting the box down, Carson made his way towards the telephone.

"Dad! What are you doing?" Nancy exclaimed.

"I think you and I both know it would be safer if you can just lay low for a while, somewhere besides River Heights..." Carson said as he picked up the receiver.

"But, Dad, it's only been notes! I don't think I'm in any danger." Nancy argued, really not wanting to leave her dad while she was feeling so vunerable.

"Not yet anyways. As much as I want you here so that I can watch out for you, I just can't with the amount of time I'm gone at work each day. I'd feel safer knowing you'd have someone around you at all times." He said as he dialed the number.

"You mean like a bodyguard?"

"No, of course not, friends your age."

"But what about Bess and George? Or even..." Nancy began but didn't get to finish her thought as Carson held up his hand for silence.

"Hello, Fenton, this is Carson Drew... Oh, I'm doing fine thanks, but you see, Nancy...No she's not hurt... But you see I was wondering if you could do me a favor..."

"Daddy," Nancy tried protesting once more but sighed when she realized it wasn't going to deter him.

"Well, I was hoping you could put her up for a little while...oh, I'm not sure yet, hopefully no more then a couple weeks... um...I'll have Nancy explain when she gets there. Would tonight be too soon?...Sometime late probably... No, it'll just be Nancy, though I may send Bess and George up in a couple of days if their parents are ok with it... Great! Thanks, Fenton, I'll see you later. Bye." And with that he hung up. He turned to find Nancy with her hands on her hips and an unpleasant expression on her face.

"Best go pack," Carson stated, ignoring her glare, "It's a three hour drive to Bayport, and I want to leave in the next couple hours."

Nancy turned to leave in a huff, but stopped and suddenly ran to her father, giving him a hug.

"I love you, Daddy!"

"I love you too, Nancy." Carson replied giving her a kiss before once again encouraging her to go pack. As she left, his eyes turned back to the note and flowers and only prayed that she'd be safe.

**Ok, my first attempt at writing Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys. Let me know what you think... more to follow soon. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and for those who are taking the time to read this story, it means a lot well here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the awesome Carolyn Keene and Franklin W. Dixon have that right. Just using their brilliantness!  
**

Chapter 2

Frank Hardy sat in the living room, trying hard not to stare at the clock. It was already past midnight, and his parents and Aunt had long since retired. Joe, too, had passed out on the couch an hour ago, but not Frank.

Ever since his dad told them that Nancy Drew was going to be staying with them for the next couple weeks, if not longer, Frank's inner red flag had been up. Though his dad said Nancy would explain when she got there, Frank and Joe had stayed up speculating what could be so bad that Nancy would have to stay in Bayport a couple of weeks instead of finishing whatever case she was on from River Heights.

The Hardy Boys didn't know Nancy and her friends very well, but through the several mysteries they'd solved together, they'd come to a pretty good understanding of each other. And Frank had come to find Nancy to be stubborn and independent, rarely one to ask for help in her endeavors. He was surprised Bess Marvin and George Fayne got to help her out with the cases as much as they did. Which was why Carson's call on his daughter's behalf could only spell real trouble.

Frank sighed and finally dared to glance at the clock. 12:30 AM. Settling back into the chair, Frank got comfortable and found his eyes slowly drifting. The last conscious thought on his mind was whether or not Nancy and her father would arrive before dawn.

Nancy and her father had been on the road for an hour and a half, when a popping sound came from their left side, causing them to swerve and skid. Nancy gripped the car door handle to steady herself as her father skillfully guided the car to the side of the road. Turning off the car, Carson hit his hand against the steering wheel in frustration.

"Relax, Dad, I'm sure it'll be changed in no time." Nancy said referring to what she suspected the problem to be. She and her dad got out of the vehicle to survey the damage. As she's suspected, it was a flat, so she and Carson went to the truck to retrieve the necessary tools as well as their spare.

They had barely set to work on it, when a bright pair of headlights came up to the rear of their car. Nancy shielded her eyes as a tall man with a cowboy hat stepped out of the truck. The headlights framed his dark silhouette, and Nancy had to shudder at the power she saw there.

"Need a hand, partner?" The man's deep voice boomed with a slight twang.

"We'd be much obliged, thank you." Carson replied with relief and gratitude.

As the man came closer, Nancy could more fully see his features. He looked to be in his mid twenties, his face seemed a lot softer then his voice had been, and Nancy thought him to be handsome, even if he did have a mustache. Though as his eyes shifted to hers for a brief second, Nancy felt unnerved, and she couldn't quite place a finger on it.

"Where you headed to?" The man asked as he and Carson set to work on the tire.

"Bayport." Carson replied, as Nancy began rubbing her hands together, the cold January air biting into them.

"Here, little lady," The man said, taking quick notice to her cold condition. He handed her a pair of gloves from his back pocket. Nancy hesitantly took them before slipping her hands into them. She immediately felt warmth seeping back into her fingers. The man continued speaking, only this time to her father, "Bayport, I think I've been there once. Quaint little town. I'm actually on my way there myself for some business."

"What do you do, Mr..." Nancy began to ask, only to realize she hadn't yet learned his name.

"Larson. Wade Larson." The man replied, "And I'm in real estate." He concluded as he and her father placed the new tire on.

As they continued to replace the lug nuts, Carson said, "Pleased to meet you Mr. Larson. Carson Drew and my daughter Nancy." Wade nodded his head with a smile as he replaced the hub cap. He insisted on staying to help put everything away and even offered to buy them something to eat for a midnight snack.

" I appreciate the offer, but we're supposed to meet with some friends, and we're already going to be later then I planned." Carson graciously declined, "But we are so appreciative of your help."

Wade shrugged his shoulders, "Glad I could help, if it spared the little lady from having to do it."

"I'll have you know, Mr. Larson, I've changed many a tire before." Nancy said lightheartedly.

"I'm sure you have." He replied with a smile, though Nancy felt his gaze stayed on her a touch longer then necessary. "Well, I better get going myself," Wade finally said, shaking Carson's hand, "It was good meeting you nice people."

"Likewise." Carson stated before opening his door and climbing in the car.

Nancy shook his hand quickly and began to go around to her side of the car, when Wade quickly sprinted ahead of her to open the door before her. A smile touched Nancy's face, "Thank you," she said with a blush. She was about to climb in, when she remembered the gloves.

"Your gloves..." She stated, tugging the left one off. Before she could take off the right one, Wade touched her ungloved hand saying, "It's all right, Nancy, keep them I got others."

Nancy inwardly shuddered at hearing him say her name with such familiarity. And his touch! She found herself gazing at his hand before looking up to his eyes. A smile came to his face though Nancy couldn't return it. Pulling her hand back, she said a nervous thank you and climbed into the car.

Wade bid them a safe travels before closing the door and walking back to his truck. Carson started the car and pulled into the road. Nancy saw Wade Larson shortly follow them and shuddered again, wondering why the handsome stranger made her so nervous.

Frank was startled awake at the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he saw the time read 2 AM. He bolted upright, realizing Nancy and her dad must have arrived.

Rushing to the window to confirm that he was right, he quickly made his way to the door. He opened it just as Nancy and her father reached the porch steps. Nancy looked beat, as if she hadn't slept in day, and her father looked about the same. Frank stepped down and offered to take the bags that they were carrying as he led them inside.

"Thank you, Frank," Carson Drew stated wearily, "Is your father up, I was hoping to see him before I left."

"No, he went to sleep hours ago." Frank replied, "I'm sure you can catch him before you leave in the morning."

Carson sighed, "I can only stay for a minute, really, I'm heading right back out after I say goodbye."

"Oh," Frank nodding, then taking his cue to leave them alone for a moment of privacy, he picked up the bags to take them upstairs.

He had barely turned the corner to go up the stairs, when he heard Carson say, "Nancy, promise me you'll call me if you get anymore notes or phone calls, immediately. And I want you to call at least every week to catch me up on what fun things you've been doing."

"I promise, and I'll call you everyday, Dad!" Nancy said, her voice cracking a little. Frank peeked around the corner when it grew silent and was touched to see the father and daughter embrace.

Pulling away, Frank quickly hurried up the stairs to do what he'd said he'd do, though he couldn't deny the curiosity about the notes and phone calls that Carson had mentioned.

Setting the bags down just inside the doorway of the guest bedroom, Frank decided to stay there until he heard the door close, indicating Carson's departure. Sighing, he slowly made his way to the stairs only to almost run into Nancy.

"Sorry," Nancy mumbled, wiping tears away from her eyes.

Frank was about to say something to try and comfort her, when the phone rang. Nancy and Frank exchanged a puzzled glance, wondering who would be calling at this late hour, before Frank quickly went past Nancy into the living room, hoping to reach the phone before it woke everyone up.

"Hello," Frank said quickly as he put the receiver to his ear.

"Tell Nancy if she ever runs away from me again, there'll be trouble." Came the deep raspy voice on the other end. Before Frank could say anything, he heard a click before the line went dead. He looked up and caught Nancy's worried gaze. As he set the receiver down, Nancy asked, "Who was it, Frank?"

Frank could hear fear in her voice and sighed, "We should talk." He stated simply. She nodded reluctantly, and followed Frank as he led her towards the kitchen.

**What did you think? Hopefully I was able to tap into the characters a little more. More to come... soon hopefully!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the awesome Carolyn Keene and Franklin W. Dixon have that right. Just using their brilliantness!**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the delay, I had to work out how I wanted to do this chapter and After several drafts here it is! Thanks for all the reviews, the support and suggestions, they've been great! It's true that Nancy was a little OC in the first couple chapters, but I'm hoping she sounds a little more like her usual self in this chapter. Just trying to show a different side of her, I guess. I imagine if she was in this situation, she would try to find out what was going on; but would probably have a little fear too, not knowing who was behind it and not being able to get any new clues. Especially after some of the notes she received, which you'll get to see a little bit about that in this chapter as well. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Nancy wearily sat at the kitchen table, the day beginning to ware on her. Frank didn't have to say who called, Nancy already knew. What she couldn't figure out was how he had found her so fast! They obviously weren't dealing with a casual stalker.

Frank glanced over at Nancy and found her deep in thought. He was anxious to hear about the case and why she'd received such a threatening phone call, but he held back from asking questions. '_At least give her a couple minutes to collect her thoughts_' Frank surmised as he made a couple sandwiches to go with the milk that he had already poured, just in case she was hungry.

At that moment, Joe Hardy stumbled into the kitchen, as if he'd just woken up and asked, "Frank, is Nancy here..." He stopped when his eyes fell upon her, though she didn't look up. "Ok, what did I miss?" Joe questioned as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What makes you think you missed something?" Frank said, bringing the plate and glasses of milk to the table, before getting another cup, knowing Joe would want to join in on the snack.

"Oh, I don't know, Nancy's deep thinking, not acknowledging me or you, your silence... I tell you the silence in here was so thick I could have cut it with a knife." Joe replied sarcastically.

Nancy took that moment to shake herself out of her thoughts and take notice to her surroundings. "Oh, hey, Joe, I didn't see you come in." she said with a halfhearted smile.

"Yeah, I figured," Joe mumbled as he took a seat next to Frank at the table. Silence ensued as Nancy and Frank went back to their thoughts and Joe dug into the food. After several minutes, Joe sighed and said, "If nobody's going to say it, I will. Nancy, what's going on?"

Instead of answering, Nancy set her purse on the table and quickly pulled out the pile of notes and the box with the corsage in it, " I wish I knew. I started receiving these notes about two weeks ago, and I've also received three phone calls, including the one Frank just answered."

"I knew I missed something." Joe muttered before taking another bite of his sandwich.

Frank was impressed that she had picked up on the fact that the phone call was for her so quickly. But then as far as he'd seen, she'd always been a fast thinker. It had been one of the qualities that he found attractive about her. Nancy pushed the notes to Frank, who hastily took them, while Joe reached for the box of flowers. Frank knit his brows together as he read the first note:

_Eyes that sparkle, Eyes that shine, I'm so glad those eyes are mine._

Joe scoffed when he finished reading it, "Sounds like a secret admirer gone bad!"

"Yeah, Joe, they have a name for that. It's called a stalker!" Frank replied and rolled his eyes before he started in on the second note:

_I woke up this morning with you on my mind. Thank goodness you were the last thing I saw before I went to sleep. You were even in my dreams! I'm glad cause I can't survive a minute without you..._

"Wow," Joe exclaimed after he saw the note, " Nancy, can you think of anyone who would be so..." he paused searching for the right word.

"Obsessive over you." Frank filled in as he read the third one:

_I passed by you today. The scent of your strawberry shampoo wafted through my nostrils and intoxicated me. Strawberries are my new favorite fruit. Every time I eat one, I wish it were you and that I was eating you up!_

"No, I'd say creepy, " Joe said after his turn of viewing the note, "definitely creepy!"

"Well," Nancy began, "At first I thought it was Ned trying to tell me he wasn't over our break up a couple of months ago, at least until I got the third note. It just doesn't seem like Ned would get that personal."

" How long did you two date?" Frank asked as his eyes scanned the fourth note:

_Starlight, Star bright, first star that gleams tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, Please make Nancy mine tonight._

"A couple of years. We broke up cause he was always telling me that he was tired of me putting so much time into the mysteries. He claimed I put more time into that then I ever did him. So as much as I had strong affection for him, I decided it would be best if I let him go. That way I wouldn't be hurting him anymore for doing something that I'm passionate about." Nancy said with a hint of sadness, yet Frank could hear the determination there too that must have led her to be so noble to her ex boyfriend. Nancy continued, "We haven't talked much since then, but in the times that we have it's always been so friendly, almost like the break up never happened."

"Maybe you're right, maybe he's not over you yet." Joe suggested.

"No, I still don't think it's him. Have you read the fifth one yet?" Nancy asked.

Frank shook his head, having stopped his reading as Nancy talked about her and Ned. His eyes dropped to the paper in his hand and he drew in a breath as he read:

_How I wish you could have seen how gorgeous you were today! My eyes burned with desire and longing. Someday I'll be able to hold you in my arms and kiss you all over. The thought drives me wild! You are my only passion!_

"You see, it couldn't be Ned, because while we were dating we did you know... kiss," Nancy said awkwardly, as a slight blush rose to her cheek, "And the writer is insinuating as if he's never kissed me before."

"You have a point there." Joe agreed with a sigh, "And I thought we had it all figured out too."

"Believe me, this would be a whole lot easier if it was a simple case of a lonely ex boyfriend. But I don't know who this person is and what I've done or said to make him so obsessed over me!" Nancy exclaimed.

"What do the other notes say?" Joe asked as Frank rifled through them.

"Not much difference from the other ones," Frank sighed and passed them on to Joe. Joe read them quickly before setting them on top of the pile.

"I particularly like how he makes it sound like you are being watched every minute..." Joe said with sarcasm, "What was said in the phone calls?" he questioned after a lull in the conversation.

"In the ones I got, all you could hear was the sound of someone breathing." Nancy stated.

"I take it the one for you tonight was different?" Joe surmised.

Frank shifted uncomfortably as Nancy and Joe put full focus on him. "Basically he said that if Nancy ever ran away from him again, that there would be trouble."

"What did he sound like?" Nancy asked hoping to find a clue in there somewhere.

"Deep, kind of raspy... he spoke so quickly it was hard to catch more then that." Frank said, watching Nancy's hopeful expression turn to disappointment. She suddenly grabbed the notes and the box and stuffed them back in her purse before standing up.

"Well, I'm sure it'll all blow over soon. There's not much more I can do without more evidence on who's behind it anyways, so I'm going to bed." She stated and began to walk to the doorway.

Frank bolted out of his chair and grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks, "Wait, I'm assuming you haven't taken this to the police yet."

"No of course not. I've solved enough cases to know that without more clues there's nothing they can do. I mean about the most they could do for me would be to get a restraining order, but for that I'd have to know who was sending me the notes."

"Well, I think you should at least alert them to what's been going on. Maybe they could find some finger prints or something." Frank pleaded, having a bad feeling that this was going to get out of hand before it got even close to being resolved. Nancy pulled her arm free from his grasp,

"Don't you think I've already tried that. Besides they'd find too many on there now." Nancy let out a exasperated groan, "Come on, I expected my father to be paranoid, but not you two."

"Is it being paranoid to worry about the safety of a friend?" Frank shot back.

"Look I'm perfectly capable of handling this on my own. Every one is acting like I've never solved a mystery before."

"So why'd you come to Bayport if you could have solved this on your own?" Frank questioned.

"I did it for my father; but let me get one thing straight for you, Frank Hardy, I may be the victim, but this is still my case. While I'd appreciate whatever help you two can offer, I'm not going to step aside just because this guy is sending suggestive notes and threatening phone calls. He can't scare me out of this case, and neither can you." And with that, she turned and left for the bedroom that she would be staying in for the next few weeks.

Frank stood there in silence contemplating what she had just said. He wanted to let it go, and just do as she had stated, and yet there was a part of him that thought the best thing they could do would be to contact the authorities. After all, was it a crime to want to help keep her out of danger.

"She's kind of cute when she's frustrated, huh," Joe asked from behind him.

"She wasn't frustrated, Joe, she was just making sure we knew that she was strong enough to handle this. Or at least trying to convince herself that she is." Frank replied, finding himself impressed with the way she'd spoke her mind, that even in the midst of danger, she was determined to find out who was behind it.

"Whatever, you still thought she was cute, didn't you?" Joe stated walking past him to the stairwell. Frank rolled his eyes but decided not to reply back. Joe didn't need to know that he was actually quite right, in fact; Joe didn't need to know how attracted to her Frank actually was. And yet, it seemed as if he already did.

"Don't forget to clean up the kitchen!" Joe called back as he climbed the stairs, "Or else Aunt Gertrude will have a fit in the morning!"

Frank smirked before letting out a sigh and taking his brother's suggestion. No matter what anyone said, nothing was more frightening then his Aunt when she was ticked off. After he finished, he turned out the lights and headed to the bedroom that he and Joe shared. As he passed the guest bedroom, his thoughts turned once again to the notes, the mysterious stalker, and Nancy's feelings on the matter. As much as he wanted to discuss the case with her more, he knew she was right. They didn't have much to go on.

Sighing he moved on, hoping that with some sleep they might be able to get a fresh angle on this and that something will come up that could shed some light on the man who was quickly becoming Frank's least favorite person.

**Reviews? Comments? Tell me what you think, I'd love to hear it! Honestly, your thoughts are helping me make this a better story! Thanks for taking the time to read it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the awesome Carolyn Keene and Franklin W. Dixon have that right. Just using their brilliantness!**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the wait, things have been crazy for me and to top it off I have had writer's block too. So here's the new chapter you get to see a little more of the characters in this one, not just the action. Also I added Point of View headings before who it is that I'm focusing on hoping to make it easier, it did for me at least. Hope it does for you! Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 4

**Joe's P.O.V.**

The next day, as Joe sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, he couldn't help but observe some tension between Frank and Nancy. And he knew why. This morning, Nancy had retold her story to Fenton Hardy and once again Frank had put in his two cents about going to the police with Nancy protesting the whole time. Fenton finally solved the matter by saying that for now, Nancy's wishes would be respected, until further evidence could be gathered. But Joe knew it was far from solved.

Ever since their father had announced Nancy's stay yesterday, Joe had noticed Frank behaving in a way he hadn't for a long time. Though not even when he dated Callie Shaw did he ever show this side of him. He just seemed more protective then he had ever been with a girl and Joe had to stifle a chuckle at seeing his brother's obvious attraction for the young sleuth. He had known that Frank had admiration for her; from day one since they'd met he'd only spoke praises of her name. But Joe wasn't so sure it was mutual. Maybe he'd have to ask Bess for information from Nancy's end, when she and George arrived.

Joe decided it was time to break the silence, yet before he could speak, Nancy's head shot up at the sound of the phone ringing. She and Frank both immediately stood up, only to stare each other down moments later. The phone rang again, and Joe didn't want to face anymore trouble from them, so he put his fork down and rushed to the phone. Nancy and Frank joined him only moments later.

"Hello?" Joe said with a questioning tone.  
"Hi, is this the Hardy residence?" Came the male voice on the other end.

"Maybe, may I ask who's calling?" Joe asked warily. Nancy and Frank both visibly tensed at his question, as if ready to take action should it be the stalker.

"Oh.. um this is Ned Nickerson, Nancy's... friend. I was told she'd be here and I was hoping to speak with her."

"Oh, that's a relief, well, here she is..." Joe quickly stated, Before pressing the phone in Nancy's hand. Joe didn't even wait to hear Nancy's hello as he pulled Frank back to the kitchen to give them their privacy.

"Joe! What are you doing? We can't just..." Frank sputtered in protestation.

"It's Ned, Frank, I think she'll be ok." Joe said with a sigh as he went back to breakfast.

A strange look came over Frank's face as he asked, "Ned? What do you suppose he wanted?"

Joe contemplated the slight worry in Frank's voice before replying, "I don't know, maybe he wants to get back together."

Frank turned his head towards the living room, and Joe vaguely wandered if he was trying to listen in, "Do you really think so, Joe?"

Joe chuckled slightly, "I wouldn't worry if I were you, Frank. Sounded to me like Nancy let him go for good. So I'd put that green monster of jealousy away before Nancy comes back. Wouldn't want to fight again."

Frank just rolled his eyes before taking a defeated seat at the table, and once again there was silence in the room.

**Nancy's P.O.V.**

"Ned, how are you?" Nancy asked happily when she realized that it wasn't her stalker.

"Fine, just worried about my favorite detective..."

Nancy sighed, "Ned..."she trailed off awkwardly.

"I know we're not together anymore," Ned replied, quickly cutting Nancy off, "But that doesn't mean I can't worry about someone that I care about."

"Now you're beginning to sound like Frank!" Nancy stated sarcastically.

There was silence on the other end and Nancy wondered it they'd lost connection, "Ned?"

"Nancy, why did you run off to Bayport? Whatever is wrong couldn't you have dealt with it in River Heights amongst the people who love you?" Ned said. Nancy didn't miss the double meaning in the word love. It bothered her that Ned wanted her back when he'd been the one that had led Nancy to break up in the first place.

"I didn't run, my father wanted me to come here so the Hardy Boys could essentially babysit me." Nancy replied dryly. She was beginning to feel the frustration over the situation build again.

"Huh?" Ned asked in a confused voice.

"Look, Ned, I'm on a complicated case that everyone except me sees as dangerous, so dad assigned Frank and Joe to be my bodyguards, so to speak."

She heard a sigh on the other end of the line, "If it was a bodyguard you needed, I would have been more then willing to help out." Ned stated and Nancy thought she heard a slight tone of defense enter into his voice.

"I know but I think dad wanted people who are in this kind of work on a normal basis."

"But I've helped out before, haven't I? Why..."

"Ned," Nancy pleaded not wanting to argue over it, "Please, let's not fight. It's done, I'm here, end of story."

More silence ensued for a couple of minutes and Nancy started to wonder if she'd offended him, yet again.

"Fine..." Came the barely audible reply, "But promise me you'll be careful." He spoke with more vigor.

"I will, though I highly doubt the case will turn dangerous." Nancy breathed a sigh of relief that his voice was back to normal and not full of hurt.

"I wasn't talking about your case..." Ned said trailing off, leaving Nancy to puzzle over the implications, but before she could ask, he quickly finished, "Goodbye, Nan, I'll call again."

The other line clicked, letting Nancy know Ned had hung up. She curiously put the phone back before returning to the Hardy Boys.

**Frank's P.O.V.**

Frank stood up the minute she walked into the room, anxious to find out what had been said. He noticed her confused expression right away and hastily blurted, "What's going on, Nancy? What did he want?"

"Nothing much," Nancy mumbled shrugging her shoulders, "Just checking up on me I guess."

"Sounds like a paranoid boyfriend to me," Frank spat without thinking, then regretted it as Nancy shot him a glare.

"Is it being paranoid to worry about the safety of a friend?" Nancy mockingly quoted his own words, "Or didn't you mean what you said last night?"

"Nancy," Frank began in an apologetic tone.

"No, enough, I'm sick and tired of everyone treating me like a child! Oh, let her investigate crimes and mysteries, she's old enough to solve them on her own, that is so long as they are other people's problems. But give her a case where she's the one in trouble and suddenly she's a child who can't take care of herself anymore!"

"I didn't say that!" Frank quickly interjected, desperate to take back what he had said. But before he could try to explain Nancy softly said, "You didn't have to."and Frank immediately felt guilty for even starting this whole conversation. Shaking her head sadly, Frank watched as Nancy left the room and grabbed her coat, before going out the front door.

Frank sighed, how was it whenever he tried to tell Nancy something it always turned into a fight. He was beginning to wonder if they would ever be able to end a civil conversation without her walking away upset and hurt. And once again he wanted to go after her, but he knew it probably wouldn't be a good idea. Yet knowing she shouldn't be out alone too long by herself with her stalker on the loose, and since they were assigned to watch out for her, Frank quickly turned to Joe but before he could say anything Joe said, "I know you want me to go after her."

Frank smiled at his brother's perceptiveness, "Only to look out for her, you never know if her stalker might show up. I'd go myself but..." He paused, "It probably wouldn't be the smartest thing to do right now."

"You can say that again."Joe mumbled putting on his jacket before heading out the door after Nancy.

Frank shook his head in disappointment. He was disappointed in himself for being jealous and over protective. After all, Ned had more right to be concerned for her safety then he did. They had gone out for several years, and while Frank had known Nancy for the same amount of time they had only talked through mutual cases, which had only been a handful. So where was Frank coming off acting just like what he had accused Ned of being?

**Nancy's P.O.V.**

Nancy was aware of Joe following her for several blocks but decidedly chose not to talk with him. She was hurt and frustrated at the lack of trust in her abilities shown by her father, Frank, and now Ned. Would Bess and George be like this too? She hoped not, it would make her stay in Bayport more miserable. As if she needed all this drama!

Didn't everyone realize that all the time spent worrying over her safety could have been spent in trying to figure out who was stalking her! It made sense in her head! And she would have appreciated some new insight on the case considering she had exhausted all her possibilities and still had come up with nothing. At that moment, Nancy shivered and looked around her, as if almost expecting the stalker to jump out right then and there.

She hated feeling vulnerable, but mostly she hated feeling weak. She knew her father and Ned and even Frank had a right to be worried about her well being. The notes were creepy in themselves but feeling like she was being watched at all times made it worse, and especially at night she felt so... scared? She scoffed disgustingly at herself, she'd been scared before so why the difference now. _It's just cause you've never imagined something like this would ever happen to you._ The thought made her stop dead in her tracks as the reality took hold. In all her years of being a detective, she'd never imagined that she'd be facing a problem like this herself. And suddenly she wasn't sure she knew how to handle the situation without getting into trouble, that was what really scared her.

"Nancy..." Joe said and Nancy quickly turned around to face him, having forgotten that he was there. She shivered again not realizing how cold it really was.

"Let's go back now, Nancy," Joe suggested. Nancy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I promise, if Frank says another thing about you going to the police or of his being worried, I'll slug him."

Nancy chuckled grateful that Joe wasn't being paranoid like everybody else. Walking back the way she came, she stopped when she reached Joe. "Thank you, but I think I'll be ok. I know how to handle Frank."

Joe raised his eyebrow with a question but didn't ask as he and Nancy began walking back to the house.

"You know, Frank didn't mean it back there, I'm sure he's only just concerned about you." Joe stated to which Nancy nodded. She had already deduced that fact and her anger at him had mostly dissipated.

"I understand, Joe, it's just I'd rather be working with him to solve the case rather then against him because he wants to be my protector." Nancy said what had been on her mind during the fight, "I just don't understand why we're battling over the issue of my safety when we could be piecing facts together to try and figure out who's behind it."

"You have to remember, we only came into this yesterday, up until then we thought everything was ok with you. Now, I'm ready to jump in and start cracking on this, but I don't think Frank has digested all the information yet, so he's only acting on his initial feelings."

"Yeah but I've seen him jump into cases before, what's the difference now?" Nancy asked. In a way Joe was making sense and she could see where Frank might be coming from, on the other hand he was adding to her confusion.

"You've never been the victim before, I think that frightens him. He meant it when he said he's only concerned about your well being. Trust me, he must really like you to get riled up this way." Joe said, to which Nancy found herself blushing. She couldn't deny that she found Frank handsome and sweet, provided she caught him at the right times, yet with everything going on she couldn't allow herself to dig into her feelings deeper then that.

And her thoughts were confirmed as they came to the house. As they turned the walk, she and Joe both stopped at what they saw in the corner of the snow. Nancy knew it wasn't there when she left and it frightened her that her stalker might be so close by. A heart shape had been drawn in the snow and a picture sat on top of it. Nancy shakily picked it up to see the picture was taken at her twentieth birthday party last year. It had been roughly pasted onto a piece of paper and the words _Trust me when I say you are far from a child to me!_ Were written at the bottom of the page.

Joe and Nancy exchanged a glance both knowing the words written were implied to the words that she had spoken before she left the house.

"I think we need to show Frank!" Joe exclaimed as he ran to the front door of the house.

"I think we need to check the house!" Nancy shouted as she followed after him.

**Ok I was a little unsure about the writing in this chapter so let me know what you think! Thanks for all the reviews so far! You guys are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the awesome Carolyn Keene and Franklin W. Dixon have that right. Just using their brilliantness!**

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry it's been sooo long but my family has had sicknesses and a dear friend recently passed away, not to mention some crazy writer's block which caused me to have to restart this chapter several times. Anyways I hope you enjoy, thanks for all the reviews so far I really do appreciate them.**

Chapter 5

Frank sighed as he looked at the mess in the living room, praying that his mother and especially his Aunt Gertrude would not come home from shopping early, because this place was a disaster. He, Nancy, and Joe had been tearing apart the house for hours searching for any sort of bugging devices or hidden cameras or anything that would have led the stalker to know what had been said only moments before Nancy had gone outside. And there was nothing! Frank was puzzled and he knew Nancy was too.

At that moment the doorbell rang. Being that Nancy was searching the upstairs and Joe was searching downstairs, Frank got up to answer the door. Though he knew Nancy and Joe would not be far behind him when he heard footsteps. When Frank opened the door he was taken by surprise to see two familiar faces.

"Well, are you going to let us in or are you going to stand there gawking?"

Before Frank could answer he heard Nancy's exclamation of delight before she was past him and out the door hugging her two best friends. After hugs were exchanged Nancy stepped back and invited them in. Frank held open the door as Bess Marvin and George Fayne entered the Hardy house with luggage in tow.

Taking in the state of the living room, Bess exclaimed, "Wow what have we missed?"

"It's a long story, that I'm not really in the mood to go over right now." Nancy said with a sigh, "What are you guys doing here anyways? You weren't supposed to be here for another couple days."

"Well Bess and I figured that if you were working on something that had to take you out of town for a while, that it must be a pretty big thing and that you might be needing our help." George spoke up and the expression on her face was that of knowing she was right.

"Yeah, even if you did have the Dream team Hardy boys." Bess said with a giggle just as Joe came up from the basement. A huge smile broke out on his face as he entered.

"Nothing like coming into a room when you're being admired." Joe stated, causing Frank to roll his eyes. Bess giggled again before launching herself into Joe's arms for a hug. George, Nancy, and Frank all smirked and stifled a laugh. Since the first time the Hardy Boys had met up with the girls, the flirtation between Joe and Bess was quite noticeable, to the point that everyone wondered why they weren't dating yet.

After Joe and Bess stopped hugging there was a moment of brief awkward silence before George asked, "So do you guys need help tidying up?"

"What was your first clue?" Joe said sarcastically causing everyone to laugh.

"Sure," Frank replied, "Then afterwords we can head over to the pizza parlor for dinner."

Everybody was in agreement to the suggestion and they all pitched in to get it done faster. While Nancy and George were cleaning the upstairs, Nancy began to fill George into some of the details about her elusive stalker. Joe likewise caught Bess up as they tackled the downstairs. By the time they had finished tidying up, Bess and George had been caught up to date on Nancy's plight.

"Don't worry, Nancy, between Frank, Joe, Bess and I, you won't be left by yourself for too long. So if that stalker tries anything funny he'll have to answer to us." George replied emphatically while the others just nodded their heads in concurrence.

A half an hour later the group had arrived at the pizza parlor and were grabbing a booth to sit in when Joe exclaimed, "Hey, Frank, look there's Chet!"

Frank turned to see their long time friend Chet Morton, standing by himself against the wall, watching some people play arcade games. Frank and Joe excused themselves to go see their friend while Nancy, Bess and George slid into the booth. Frank and Joe were a couple feet away before Chet turned and saw them, breaking out into a smile.

"Hey, guys, funny seeing you here." Chet stated.

"I was about to say the same thing." Joe replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, well I was waiting for someone but I don't think they'll show up." Chet said rubbing his hand against the back of his neck.

Frank and Joe exchanged a look before Joe teasingly said, "Does Chetser Morton actually have a date!"

"Aww, come on fellas it's not like that." Chet replied with a groan.

"Sure, Chet, whatever you say." Joe said with a snicker.

"Look, I was supposed to meet a …." Chet hesitated, taking a quick look around, before quietly saying, "... tutor."

"A tutor?" Frank questioned, before recalling that Chet had just started his first semester of Bayport Community College.

"Yeah, that's right." Chet said as Joe stifled another chuckle, "Go ahead and laugh. Anyways it's your guys fault. If you hadn't decided to take a couple of years off to focus on detective work, we'd be able to study together and I wouldn't need a tutor."

"Ok, Chet, calm down." Frank stated as he noticed their friend was starting to get defensive.

"Yeah, we were just teasin..." Joe replied as Frank shot him a warning look to not 'stir the pot'. "So where is she or he..." Joe asked taking a quick look around.

Chet sighed, "I don't know! She was supposed to be her an hour ago."

"You've been here an hour?" Frank questioned.

"And a half... and, well, I'm starving! It's been torture." Chet said hanging his head.

"Then why haven't you eaten yet?" Joe asked.

"Because I thought that would have been rude!" Chet stated as if saying something obvious.

"Well, you could come join us; Nancy, Bess, and George are here too. At least till your tutor arrives" Frank said as he glanced back to the booth. Though he was startled to see a man in a cowboy hat conversing with them. He immediately found himself tuning out what Joe and Chet were saying as he studied the man. Especially his demeanor. The man was leaning in casually towards Nancy as he was speaking, hardly taking a moment to glance from her. He was obviously smitten, and Frank wondered how well Nancy knew this character.

Without thinking, Frank quickly made his way over to the table just as Bess giggled at something the man said. Nancy looked up as he appeared and Frank thought he detected a hint of relief in her eyes.

"Oh, hey, Frank, have you met our new 'friend' Mr. Wade Larsen?" George replied with a tone to her voice and Frank could tell George wasn't impressed with him.

"Frank Hardy," Frank said, as he politely held out his hand. Wade took it firmly but only shook it briefly.

"Pleasure to meet you, are you a friend of Miss Nancy's?" Wade asked.

Frank crossed his arms over his chest, "You might say that. And you?"

"More like acquaintances, see I helped her and her father out last night when they got a flat on the way to this fine city." Wade drawled with a smirk.

"Did you really," Frank said giving Nancy a 'you didn't tell me that part' look.

Nancy shrugged her shoulders before looking down toward her menu, and Frank could tell she was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Sure as rain. I didn't figure I'd bump into her again, so when I saw her tonight thought I'd come drop in a quick howdy." Wade answered just as Joe and Chet arrived at the table, "But seeing how all your friends are coming around, I'll take my leave." He directed towards Nancy.

Nancy looked up and gave a forced smile, "Nice to see you again, Mr. Larsen."

"The pleasure was mine," He replied as he took her hand and bent down leaving a lingering kiss. Nancy quickly drew her hand away and Frank strategically moved in between him and Nancy, before sitting himself next to her.

Wade tipped his hat at the others, took one last look at Nancy then made his way across the room.

"Who was that?" Joe asked sliding in next to Bess, before Chet slid in next to him.

"Just someone who helped me and my dad yesterday before we arrived in Bayport." Nancy said nonchalantly as she picked up the menu again.

"Funny you didn't mention that the other night." Frank mumbled towards Nancy.

Nancy replied in a frustrated tone, "Well, I didn't think it was that important. Besides it was late and I had other things on my mind."

"I thought he was gorgeous! And did you see the way he kissed your hand! He was such a gentleman!" Bess exclaimed causing to Joe to look at her and say:

"What am I chopped liver."

"Well, you could learn a thing or two from him. A lady likes to be treated like a princess every once in a while, you know." Bess replied as she glanced at Wade again.

George snorted, "Oh, please, what a phony. I got sick just listening to the way he sugar coated everything. I for one didn't like him."

"That makes two of us!" Frank readily agreed, sending a glare in Wade's direction.

"Would you stop it!" Nancy exclaimed slamming the menu down as she directed her hard stare at Frank, the rest of the table went immediately silent. "Quit acting so jealous! We are not on a date and you are not my boyfriend. And just because some guy is flirting with me doesn't give you the right to automatically hate him!"

"Well, forgive me for being suspicious of a guy you barely know hanging all over you like that! Nancy, you're being stalked and it could be anyone! Even him! Haven't you thought of that?" Frank replied raising his tone a little.

"Of course I have! And must you remind me that I'm being stalked, don't you think that's on my mind all the time!" Nancy said raising her voice as well.

"Uh...guys..." Joe started nervously.

"Wait, she's being stalked?" Chet mumbled.

"I don't doubt it! But I guess I just thought you of all people would have been more careful about who you associate with right now." Frank continued not realizing how heated this was becoming.

"He came up to me I didn't go seek him out!" Nancy shouted.

"FRANK... NANCY..." Joe raised his voice enough to where they turned their attention to him.

"WHAT!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Ignoring the frustrated look on their faces, Joe said, "Umm...I just thought you guys might want to know that you're tonight's big show or will be if you keep it up."

It was then that Frank and Nancy noticed that everyone in the pizza parlor was looking at them, including Wade Larsen. Nancy scoffed as she elbowed Frank to move. Taking her purse Nancy hastily left the building. Frank glanced at the somber expressions of the people in the room before deciding to follow Nancy.

"Now you see what I've been dealing with!" Joe said throwing up his hands.

"Wait, when did Nancy get a stalker?" Chet repeated causing the whole group to groan. Bess and Joe started retelling Nancy's story to Chet. George stayed quiet but was quick to notice Wade Larsen had just left the building.

**Yeah Bess and George are here! Sorry if this chapter seemed shorter for some reason I had a hard time writing this one. Hopefully it won't take nearly as long to write the next one. R&R please and thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only the awesome Carolyn Keene and Franklin W. Dixon have that right. Just using their brilliantness!**

**Author's Note: So sorry for taking so long, but we moved and I've been busy packing and unpacking and such. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue. So here's chapter 6, sorry it's shorter then usual, but I hope you like it. Let me know if you think I should continue, because I'm still not sure if I should. Thanks for all your reviews and support so far. So here it is...**

Chapter 6

It was four o'clock in the morning when Frank began to make his way toward the kitchen, but not without first deciding to peek in on Nancy. Despite the horrible fight they had had earlier that evening, he knew her safety was of topmost priority. Anyways after having a long talk with Joe, he figured he was due for another apology in the morning anyways. And no matter how hard he tried, it seemed he couldn't stay mad at her for too long.

Opening the door slowly, he peeked his head in and immediately sought out her face. He found her sleeping peacefully in the bed, though he had to stop himself from staring as he was once again taken away by her beauty. Bess and George were laying on the floor close to the bed , as if they were trying to have added protection. Or maybe it's because they stayed up so late talking and couldn't make it any farther then next to the bed. Frank rolled his eyes at the thought. That would have been something Joe would have said, so he'd better stick with his first theory.

He was about to close the door when a small breeze ruffled the curtains sending chilly air into the room. Frank's eyebrows puzzled together before he quietly made his way towards the window. Peeking through the curtains, he glanced down onto their snowy front yard. Seeing nothing straight off, Frank started to close the window. Just as he was thinking it was strange that the girls might have opened a window in the winter time, his eyes caught sight of something reflecting from the street light close to the side walk.

Doing his best to remain quiet in his alerted state, Frank closed the window and hurried out of the room. Hurrying down the stairs he stopped briefly to put on his winter wear before he went outside. He felt the hair stand on the back of his neck. He wasn't alone out here, he could sense it. Slowly making his way around the side of the house, he looked around in every direction, especially when his boot made a crunch in the snow.

When he directly under the window to Nancy's room he prepared himself for an attack at any moment, but none came. He had hoped that maybe it was Nancy's stalker so he could pummel him good before carting him off to the police. He waited a few more minutes as his eyes took in his surrounding area. When there was still no sign of anybody, Frank decided to circle around the rest of the house, just to be sure. But first he wanted to go and find the object he'd seen. Still doing his best to be silent, he made his way over to the street lamp.

Frank saw what it was a little before he actually reached it. It was a jeweled hair comb, one that he'd seen Nancy wear before. But he didn't remember her wearing it recently enough to lose it out here, which almost certainly confirmed his suspicion of it being her stalker who opened the window. He bent to pick it up and briefly caught a glimpse of a Emerson College student ID card. Frank's heart began to race when he realized that he was on the verge of finding out the identity of Nancy's stalker.

As he bent to pick up the comb so he could see the rest of the ID, he felt a heavy weight fall on his back and knock him to the ground. Frank made to turn the minute he realized another human being was what fell on him, but the person roughly seized his arms and twisted them painfully behind his back. Frank held in the cry refusing to show any pain.

"Let's get one thing straight," the person, who Frank now surmised was a man and probably the stalker, said in a deep low whisper, "Nancy is mine, and you must never forget that. For the day you do both you and she will regret it."

Frank struggled as best as he could surprised at his attackers strength, the way he held him down made it almost impossible for him to move. His mind racing to think if there was any possible way that he could get help. Maybe if he stalled long enough he could wiggle one of his hands free, "I don't know what you mean by that, but Nancy doesn't belong to anyone." He stated.

The man twisted the arm he was attempting to free sharply, this time closer to his wrist. Frank felt excruciating pain before he heard the slight snap, and he knew then that the man had just broken his wrist. This time a small cry of pain left his lips. "You don't think I don't know about your obvious attraction to her? Well, your wrong. You stay away from her if you know what's good for you."

Frank decided his attempt to stall was over, and due to the intense pain shooting through his arm, he knew he need help. But right as he began to yell the word, he felt a heavy object hit him on the skull and he fell into a world of darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only the awesome Carolyn Keene and Franklin W. Dixon have that right. Just using their brilliantness!**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I'm really going to try and keep going with this story, I just don't know how quickly I'll be able to post new chapters. Anyways thanks again and enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 7

Nancy awoke to the sound of sirens coming up to the Hardy's house. Sitting up suddenly, Nancy looked around the room to find George already up and rushing to the window. Bess snuggled deeper into her bedding. Nancy sighed relieved that everyone seemed normal, and surmised that the sirens were probably for someone across the street.

"Uh, Nan..." George started to say, and Nancy immediately heard the worry in her voice.

Without waiting another moment Nancy sprang to the window. George stepped aside and went to wake her cousin. Nancy's breath caught as she took in the scene. An ambulance and a police car were parked outside the home and paramedics were lifting an unconscious Frank onto a stretcher while Fenton, Laura, Joe, and Aunt Gertrude looked on. Nancy gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, a sudden fear creeping through her, only this time it wasn't for her.

Not bothering to see what Bess and George would do Nancy hurried out the bedroom door and down the stairs. She immediately ran out the door without stopping to put on a coat or shoes. The cold wet snow hit her bare feet but Nancy hardly noticed. She came up to where the family stood watching them put Frank into the ambulance. Laura was trying not to cry with worry as Fenton held her for comfort. Aunt Gertrude was wringing her hands with worry and mumbling something about knowing it would come to this eventually.

Nancy was about to ask Joe what had happened when one of the police officers came over to them, holding a piece of paper.

"Fenton, one of the paramedics just found this inside Frank's coat. Any idea what it means" the police man handed the paper to Fenton as the family, Joe and Nancy in particular, huddled closer to read over his shoulder:

_Take__this__to__be__a__warning__for__anyone__else__who__tries__to__steal__my__girl.__Next__time__I__won't__be__so__kind._

Nancy gasped as she heard Fenton heave a sigh. Turning towards her, Fenton said, "Nancy, I know you've wanted to keep the police out of your problems right now and that you've wanted the chance to solve this yourself, but in light of what has happened I'm asking you to reconsider."

Nancy was about to protest but taking another look at the ambulance she found her resolve to handle it without police involvement to be gone. In fact it scared her that her stalker would attack one of her friends over her. So taking in a deep breath, she shook her head in agreement. "I'll go as soon as I know Frank is ok."

"Fenton? Is there a problem?" The police man asked having heard the conversation.

Fenton shook his head affirmatively, "If you give Miss Drew a little bit to get dressed I believe she'll be more then willing to go down to the station and fill Chief Collig in."

Nancy was going to reiterate what she had said before, when Fenton continued, "And my son Joe will accompany her." he finished. Nancy and Joe took that moment to speak up and say at the same time:

"Dad!"

"Mr. Hardy!"

Fenton motioned to Laura and Aunt Gertrude to go to the car then turned to address Joe and Nancy, "Listen you two, I know you are both concerned about Frank right now, and I understand you want to be there for him; but right now I think it's more important for you give a full report. You'd be helping Frank by bringing whoever did this to him under the scrutiny of the police. Hopefully by the time you're all done, the doctors will have finished taking care of Frank and start allowing visitors."

Nancy and Joe glanced at each other and hesitantly agreed to go to the police first. Fenton joined his wife and sister in the car. Nancy and Joe stayed and watched as the ambulance pulled away followed by the police and the Hardy's van. Nancy let out an involuntary shiver as she watched them go, and it was then that Joe noticed her lack of winter wear and shoes.

"Come on, Nancy, let's get you inside, your feet are turning blue."

The drive from the police station to the hospital was silent. Nancy went over everything she had told the police to make sure she had told them everything. As she suspected there wasn't much they could do without knowing the identity of the stalker, but due to George's prompting they agreed to run a check on Wade Larson, as well as to set up a surveillance team to wire the Hardy house with bugs and cameras. The police assured her that they were optimistic that the next time her stalker called or tried to enter into the house that they were going to know about it, and hopefully reveal who was behind it all.

Nancy glanced over to George, who was sitting beside her casually looking out the window, then shifted her gaze to the front where Joe was gripping the steering wheel as he drove while Bess gingerly rubbed the back of his neck, before sighing as her thoughts turned to Frank. To say she was worried about him was an understatement. But something wasn't pulling itself together in her mind. Why was Frank outside so early in the morning? She knew he had intentionally gone outside because of his proper winter gear, so that relieved her to know her stalker didn't drag him out there to beat him up; and yet Nancy still felt bothered by something. She reasoned that it was probably the threat in the note, and wondered what exactly the stalker had meant when he had referred to what she assumed was Frank as '_stealing__my__girl_' , since Frank had never made any advances towards her, at least not in that way, at least she didn't think he had... She was so confused. She was definitely going to have to talk to Frank later, once he'd rested up enough.

Joe's voice broke her out of her thoughts, when he said, "Don't look now, but I think we're being followed."

Nancy, Bess and George all turned to look behind them and saw a black corvette that was adjusting it's speed to match theirs. George let out a low whistle, "Well, if that's who we're all thinking it is, he sure has style."

"George!" Bess exclaimed, "How could you say that after what he did to Frank!"

"Hold on we don't even know if it is Nancy's stalker." Joe piped in then glancing in the mirror again said, "Do you recognize the car, Nan?"

Nancy took in what she could see of the car before shaking her head, "No I don't think I do. I mean I've seen that type of car before but not recently."

"So is this what was good ole' Mr. Larson was driving?" George asked sarcastically.

"I wish you'd stop picking on that nice man, isn't it enough that the police are doing a background check on him. You just watch, he'll come back innocent and then you'll feel sorry for being so suspicious of him." Bess stated in Wade's defense.

Nancy rolled her eyes where Bess and George couldn't see the gesture, before replying, " He drove a truck for your information, George, and Bess is right we shouldn't pass judgment on the man without more proof."

George scoffed and folded her arms, but before she could say anything else, Joe said, "As entertaining as this all is, I think the real problem is going to be losing this guy, So hold on tight girls..." he trailed off just as he made a sharp turn to the right straight into the left hand lane before making another quick turn at the intersection. Bess screamed covering her eyes while Nancy and George glanced out the back window after regaining their balance.

"He's still there!" George exclaimed as Joe began trying to weave in and out of traffic before turning again.

"I'm going to try and lose him in the parking garage!" Joe stated as he sped up and Nancy turned to find they had reached the hospital, she hadn't realized they were this close. Nancy started to get a bad feeling about the situation.

"Hey, Joe, maybe we should..." Nancy began as they entered the garage but was stopped by a thud followed by a jolt from the back, as the car following them hit the rear of their car.

"The nerve of this guy." George stated with disgust followed by another hit fromthe car behind them.

"Joe what are we going to do?" Bess wailed in fear.

Nancy looked around for a good place to turn and finally saw one up ahead. "Turn here, Joe!" she exclaimed hoping that this turn would take them back out to the road. Joe quickly responded by speeding up as he rotated the steering wheel.

As they made the turn, the black car sped up as well and began coming up on the side of the Hardy's car at a rapid rate.

"Um, JOE!" George yelled upon seeing the car coming up so quickly. Joe glanced to his side then pressed his foot to the gas pedal even more so then what he had been. But it was too late! The black car collided with the back side of the Hardy car, causing their car to skid and spin. Nancy held on to the sides as she watched Joe fight with the wheel while Bess's screams became mixed with sobs. Nancy thought she saw her faint, just as the car suddenly stopped having run into one of the many concrete walls. Nancy's head hit the window, causing her to see stars momentarily. Quickly shaking her head she felt a panic well up inside of her when she realized that she was the only conscious person in the vehicle.

Scanning the area for signs of the black vehicle, she found that they were alone with no trace of the car. So, nervously unbuckling her seat belt Nancy leaned over towards George to find blood trickling down her face. She was about to lean forward to see if Bess or Joe were bleeding too when her door flung open and a strong pair of hands grabbed her arms and began pulling her out. Nancy immediately began to struggle. Her assailant wrapped one of his arms around her tightly while the other arm brought a cloth up to her nose. Nancy was about to scream when she felt her head suddenly begin to spin followed by her captor's grasp loosen. The next thing she saw was blackness as her body slumped to the ground.

**Yikes! Next chapter we'll find out how Frank is doing and Nancy's outcome. Sorry if some of it seemed kind of choppy, the scenes were in my head but Idk if the words came out exactly as I wanted them to. Any ways looking forward to hearing your thoughts, R&R please. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only the awesome Carolyn Keene and Franklin W. Dixon have that right. Just using their brilliantness!**

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews, you guys have really helped to boost my spirits in continuing this story. I had a little trouble getting this chapter to sound like I wanted so I hope it turned out ok. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Joe opened his eyes to a splitting headache. He shook his head to get rid of any groggy type feelings, and as soon as his vision cleared, his heart began to race at the memory of the crash. Glass from the windshield was scattered all over the dashboard. Joe brushed some of the glass off his lap and took note of the small cuts in his hands, presumably from the shards. His body felt sore all over and he was sure that he probably had some bruising to add to the list.

Turning to his right, he felt like his heart stopped at the image of Bess' limp form. Worry crept over him as he quickly leaned froward to check for a pulse. He sighed with relief at the instantaneous heartbeat that came to his fingers. He gingerly brushed some glass out of her hair, glad to see she hadn't received any further injuries beyond his own. At least from what it appeared, he'd find out more when she awakened.

Joe then turned his head towards the back seat to see how George and Nancy hand fared and found himself immediately disturbed when he saw the wound on George's head and even more disturbed to see Nancy wasn't there, while her door was left ajar.

"Don't panic, Joe, she probably just went for help," Joe said to himself as he carefully pushed open his door and wiggled himself out to a standing position.

Joe quickly scanned all around and surmised that she wasn't in sight and that his conclusions must be correct, being they were at a hospital and all... at least he hoped so. He was about to open the door on George's side to tend to her head when a sudden shout caught his attention:

" Hey, you, put her down!"

Joe whipped his head around to the direction the voice had come from. His eyes caught sight of two men and an unconscious red haired girl, close to toward the entrance of the parking garage.

"Is that Nancy?" Joe questioned to himself.

The man, dressed in black and a ski mask, who was carrying the girl side stepped the other man and turned to leave.

The other man shouted, "All right, buddy, you asked for it!" and threw a punch.

Not waiting any longer, Joe ran towards the scene, ignoring the occasional twinge of pain in his knee along the way.

When he was a few feet away, Joe stopped in surprise. It was indeed Nancy, who was now on the ground, but he was more surprised at her sudden 'hero'. For there before him was none other then Wade Larsen duking it out with Nancy's attempted captor.

Joe was about to step into the brawl, when the sound of sirens caused both Wade and the other man to freeze. With one last attempt to apparently have the upper hand, the man in black pushed Wade before taking off at a run.

Joe and Wade, watched him run for a brief moment before they both rushed to Nancy's side.

"Is she all right? I heard her head give a pretty big thunk when she fell." Wade asked as Joe checked for Nancy's pulse.

"Well, her heart is still beating, " Joe said as he carefully felt the back of her head where he presumed it had been hit, 'But she's getting quite the lump on her head."

"Oh, shucks, I sure hope she's ok. I feel badly that I didn't try and catch her when that goon let her go." Wade stated with a particular anger flooding his voice on the word 'goon'.

"We'll find out soon enough I guess. " Joe said. He chanced a quick glance behind him to the wrecked car. Turning back to Wade, he continued, " Look, I have two friends back in that car over there who are hurt as well, and I need you to go get some help, see if you can have them send a couple stretchers out or something."

Wade briefly dropped his gaze to Nancy, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay here with her? I feel responsible that I might have caused her to be more hurt then what she already was. I feel like I should watch over her till I know she's gonna be ok."

Joe gave him an exasperated suspicious look, "Listen, Mr. Larsen, I don't think now is the time to be debating over something like this. If you really want to do Miss Drew a favor, you'd go and get some help." He stated sounding more stern then he intended. Wade hesitated a moment more before standing up and running towards the hospital.

Joe sighed and shook his head, trying not to cringe at the pain that shot through his head as he did. Not only had things become more confusing, but they'd become more painful, for everyone.

Fenton Hardy made his way toward the waiting room, trying to squelch the small ounce on fear that had begun to enter his chest, ever since he looked at the clock in Frank's room. Frank had woken up over an hour ago and had become quite alert when seeing his surroundings. After Frank relayed what had happened that morning, to his parents as well as the police, it was all Fenton was able to do to reassure him that Nancy was indeed safe and would be along with the others later.

But this was where Fenton's worries began, Nancy and Joe should have finished making their report by now. In total it had been five hours since he'd left them at the Hardy house. And surely they should have been here by now. Maybe the nurses didn't know to let them back to the room.

As Fenton drew closer to the waiting room, a familiar face came into view.

"Hey, Mr. Hardy," Chet Morton hailed him, "How's Frank?"

"Better, now that he's up. Aside from a broken wrist, a small bump on the head, and a little bit of hypothermia, that the doctors have taken care of, he seems all right. His doctor wants to keep him overnight though, just in case." Fenton replied and noticed the relief on Chet's face, then he got an idea, "Chet, you wouldn't have happened to see Joe or Nancy or the other girls in the waiting room, did you?"

Chet paled, "You mean they haven't told you yet? You aren't going back up to check on Joe?"

Fenton immediately tensed, "What's going on, Chet?"

Chet opened his mouth to speak when Frank's Doctor appeared from the direction Chet had previously come from.

"Oh, Fenton, I'm glad you're here," Hermann Giles started saying while Chet gave Fenton a small ghost smile before continuing on his way to Frank's room. "There's been an accident." Dr. Giles finished.

When Fenton arrive in the room Dr. Giles directed him to, he first noticed the policeman, whom Fenton immediately recognized as Derek Collins, that was jotting notes in his notepad, as he stood next to Joe. Joe had his arms wrapped tightly around a sobbing Bess, answering what Fenton assumed were questions about what had happened. Nancy and George both lay on a hospital bed, unconscious.

As Fenton made to move further into the room, the policeman's partner stepped in front of his path, "I'm sorry, sir, I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside while we're conducting police business."

"Officer Hansen!" Derek exclaimed, "Allow Mr. Hardy to pass at once."

Officer Hansen immediately dropped his head and mumbled, "Sorry, Sir, I didn't recognize you."

Fenton nodded in acknowledgment before hurriedly moving to be next to his son.

"We'll continue this later, Joe, when the other women wake up." Derek said pocketing his notebook before leading his partner out of the room.

Fenton put a hand on Joe's shoulder, "Are you all right, son?"

Joe shook his head in affirmation as Bess let out another sob.

"What happened?" Fenton asked the next obvious question.

Joe told in as much detail as he could, with Bess interjecting here and there about how terrifying it was. Fenton listened in puzzlement, trying to figure out any clues from the information. Once Joe brought him up to date, Fenton then asked about Nancy and George.

"We couldn't get much information about Nancy, since we aren't family, but she's stable and looks like no lasting damage was done to her head in the car wreck or when she fell. They think she was knocked out with chloroform not by the bump on her head, though." Joe said.

Bess, having composed herself now, pulled away from Joe, "George had to have twelve stitches from the gash on her head. They have to wait till she wakes up to determine if there's a concussion. They think that's all there is but again, they want her to wake up to find out if there's any thing else."

Fenton nodded as she finished before letting out a big sigh, "Well, I guess I better call Carson and let him know what happened. Then I probably should go straighten the others out from whatever Chet might have told them."

"Good luck!" Joe stated sarcastically.

"Will, you be all right while I'm gone? I could send your mother down if you'd like." Fenton asked. He knew Joe was no longer a little child, but sometimes his fatherly instincts overruled any logic.

Joe smiled faintly, "We'll be fine. Thanks, Dad."

With one last smile and a hug from his son, Fenton left to place his phone calls.

**Next chapter we'll find out about how Frank's taking all this... so please read and review. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only the awesome Carolyn Keene and Franklin W. Dixon have that right. Just using their brilliantness!**

**Author's Note: Ok, so this chapter turned out WAY different then what I planned. Thanks once again for all the reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. As promised here is the next chapter. Hope you like :D**

Chapter 9

Frank fidgeted nervously as his eyes traveled once more to the door. Where was his father? Fenton had gone back to check on Joe and the girls after he'd set the record straight from Chet's over indulged story. And it's a good thing he had too! Frank had been this close to jumping out of bed to find his brother and friends himself. After Fenton assured him they were going to be ok, Frank practically begged his dad to go check to see if Nancy... or George had woken up yet. That was over thirty minutes ago! Chet had gone to the cafeteria for food while his mother and Aunt Gertrude had gone with Fenton (having assumed Chet was going to stay with him). Should it be taking this long?

Frank was worried, about this whole day in general, but mostly by the fact that Nancy had almost been taken, and not even by the person who was at the top of his suspect list. And that's what bothered Frank the most. Every instinct in him was beginning to think Wade was Nancy's mysterious stalker, and yet he actually helped to save her. Why was he at the hospital anyways? Frank felt the worry and confusion pressing upon him and let out a sigh before closing his eyes. Maybe if he didn't watch the doorway, his parents would return with the news quicker. He was just grateful the pain medication was working, he didn't want to think about his head or wrist hurting on top of all this right now.

Frank had begun to doze when the sound of footsteps coming closer to his bed startled him awake. His eyes widened as the image of Wade Larsen entered his vision, and suddenly his suspicions became aroused.

"Oh, pardon me, I didn't mean to wake you." Wade said, taking a step back.

Frank looked puzzled between him and the door as an insane amount of questions entered his mind. Wade must have seen his face because he readily spoke up, "I know you're probably wondering why I'm here, seein' how we only met that once...but I heard you were here and wanted to make sure you were doing ok. Scrawny little kid like you, …. well I figured if your a friend of Miss Nancy's then your my friend too, so to speak."

Frank rolled his eyes when Wade wasn't looking "Have you seen Nancy yet?" Frank asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"A little before they put her in her room, but she was knocked out good. I didn't want to get in the way of family and friends so I went to grab a bite to eat. That's when I thought to pop in here before going up to check on Miss Nancy again."

Frank smirked not quite sure if he believed his story. "Don't you have any place you need to be today, instead of sticking around the hospital to visit people you barely know?" Frank asked trying to make it not sound as harsh as what it came out to be. At this point though he wasn't sure he cared, being that he still wasn't entirely convinced this man wasn't Nancy's mysterious stalker.

"Not really, the friend I came to Bayport to help ended up here today when his wife went into labor." Wade said with a chuckle.

"I see." Frank stated narrowing his eyes as a sudden thought occurred to him, " Wait a minute, How did you know I was here anyways?"

"Your brother mentioned it." Wade stated nonchalantly, without missing a beat.

Frank didn't say anything, but inwardly his mind was racing. He knew immediately that Wade was lying. Joe wouldn't willingly give information, about his brother, up just like that. Especially since, having grown up solving mysteries together, he and Joe had become protective of each other and the information that was shared. No, Wade Larsen was hiding something and Frank was going to find out what it was.

Wade shifted uncomfortably as the silence egged on. Finally Frank decided to speak, "I find it interesting, Mr. Larsen, that you keep showing up whenever Miss Drew happens to go out, at least ever since you've been in Bayport. Care to explain how that is?"

"Shucks, I never thought about it like that, I just thought it was purely coincidental." Wade said with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's not like I'm stalking her or anything." he ended in a nervous chuckle.

Frank's eyes got wide as red flags flared in his head. The fact that Wade had even used the term 'stalker' unsettled him.

"You all right, kid? You look kind of pale." Wade asked.

Frank could feel his irritation with this man rising by the minute. "What business did you say you were in again?" he questioned through clenched teeth.

"Real Estate..." Wade hesitated a moment drawing his eyebrows together.

"And forgive me, but where did you say you lived?" Frank said, knowing his time for questioning was coming to a close by the realization he saw in Wade's face when he realized he was being interrogated.

Wade gave Frank a cold stare and opened his mouth to speak, when the telephone in Frank's room rang. Though startled, Frank refused to break eye contact.

Wade nodded towards the phone, "I'll let you get that." he stated while slowly backing towards the door. Frank and Wade didn't break eye contact till Wade had completely left the room.

Frank quickly reached over with is good hand and grabbed the phone, "Hello, " He said quickly, trying not to let the frustration of not receiving more answers from his conversation affect his tone of voice.

There was a pause then a deep raspy voice spoke, "Tell, Nancy that next time there will be no failure. She will be mine! And there is nothing you or your brother or anybody else can do to stop me." There was a click, then the line went dead.

A shiver went down Frank's spine as his mind reeled with all that had transpired. His mind began to try and piece what little he could together: _Wade was in the room talking with him when the phone call came. There was no way he could have gotten to a phone. And yet... Frank knew that Wade was hiding or lying about something. As innocent as he tried to be there was still that air of... guilt...no ...pride. But about what? Could he really be Nancy's stalker? After all it was fishy that he showed up in Bayport the same time that Nancy had, and he'd see the way Wade looked at Nancy, it was enough to make anyone uncomfortable. But what of the phone call just now? Wade had an accent to his voice and the caller just now had no Southern drawl at all. Could Wade have payed someone to make the call? And what if Wade's story was true and he wasn't purposely following Nancy? What if he was innocent and the guy on the phone was the real stalker? What was going on?_

At that moment the door burst opened and Joe and Bess came racing in:

"Frank!" Bess exclaimed.

"What is it?" Frank said when he found his voice. He could tell that Joe immediately saw something wasn't right. Joe opened his mouth but Bess interjected, "Nancy's awake!"

Frank sighed with relief, "Thank goodness."

Joe moved over to the side of Frank's bed, "Is something wrong, Frank?" Then looking around the room, he commented, "Where's Chet?"

"Getting some food, listen, Joe, did you happen to see Wade Larsen out in the hall or on his way to Nancy's room." Frank asked hoping that maybe it wasn't to late to have Joe question him.

Joe shook his head no as Bess spoke up, "Oh, I'd definitely remember if we'd bumped into him." she ended with a giggle. Joe pursed his lips but remained silent.

"Joe, when you ran into Wade in the parking lot did he say or do anything suspicious?" Frank said, choosing to ignore Bess' comment.

"No, he was just worried about Nancy after she hit her head. He offered to stay with her when I asked him to go get some help though, was almost insistent on it. Why?" Joe questioned, folding his arms.

"He was in here a minute ago, he said he was on his way to visit Nancy and wanted to see how I was doing, and he said you told him that I was here." Frank said.

"I didn't say anything to him." Joe replied quickly as Bess walked to the other side of Frank's bed.

"I figured. Right before he left he said something in jest but it set me off the wrong way. I mentioned that it was peculiar for him to keep showing up wherever Nancy was, since his arrival in Bayport. And in jest he made a reference to not stalking her." Frank said waiting to see his brother's reaction.

Joe rolled his eyes, "What kind of creep would joke about something like that."

" My thoughts exactly. Something fishy is going on with Mr. Larsen, he also refused to answer my question about where he lives." Frank agreed.

Bess finally spoke up, "What if he's just a private kind of guy?"

"Yeah, but then why such a cold look when I asked about it. And then there was that phone call..." Frank trailed off, his mind still trying to work things out.

Joe and Bess shared a glance before Joe spoke up, "What phone call, Frank?"

" Just before Mr. Larsen left, the telephone rang. I waited till he left the room before answering, and the person on the other line threatened that he wouldn't fail in taking Nancy next time and how nobody would be able to stop him." Frank concluded his story.

Bess let out a gasp, "Well, doesn't that prove to you that Wade Larsen isn't involved. After all it's ridiculous to think that he would have been able to make the phone call. It has to be someone else."

"I wouldn't be too sure on that one." Frank said before pounding his good fist on the bed, "There's got to be something that we're missing."

"What do you think we should do?" Joe asked as he two began trying to piece all the puzzling facts together.

Frank looked up at his brother, "Joe, I'd like to go see Nancy, can you go see if the nurse will let me? And, Bess, can you go back to Nancy's room and see if Wade ever made it up there?"

Joe nodded and quickly left the room to go to the nurse's station. Bess hurried over to the door as well, but just before she left she spoke up, "Frank, do you really think Wade is mixed up in any of this."

Frank shook his head before saying, "I'm not sure, Bess, but I aim to find out."

**What do you guys think? Hopefully next chapter we'll get a little Frank and Nancy moment going on****, it was originally going to be in this chapter but as I said before, it took another route. Anyways, Read and Review please and thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but belong to the awesome Carolyn Keene and Franklin W. Dixon! **

**A'sN: Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter, they are definitely helping my motivation and my muse. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I'd written an initial rough draft but still felt like there was some stuff missing. And since this had a Nancy/Frank moment I wanted to make sure the scene was written just as I envisioned it. Still not sure if the chapter is everything I originally wanted, but I'm satisfied with it. So hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 10

Shortly after Nancy woke up, the nurses dragged her away to do a couple more tests, to be certain nothing else was missed. By the time she was returned to her room, George had awoken as well and was being subjected to the same tests she'd just endured. Nancy's relief was short lived when the police entered and began asking her questions about the accident. As Nancy relayed what information she could remember, she suddenly wished her dad was here. She couldn't believe all that had happened since she saw him 3 days ago, and would have liked nothing more then to feel his comforting arms around her.

It wasn't till after George's return before the police finally left, having gotten all the info they could at that time. Nancy was beginning to feel overwhelmed and more then anything she wanted to see Frank. She still didn't know if he was ok, she hadn't been able to ask anyone much of anything since everyone had been busy questioning her. She wanted Frank to know she was sorry and that he was right. She wanted to kick herself for not being more on her guard, and now she felt as if they were all suffering.

Fenton came back into the room shortly thereafter, having seen his wife and sister safely down to the cafeteria for a much needed lunch. Nancy's head shot up and she knew a look of worry immediately crossed her face. She relaxed when she saw who it was but vowed from now on to be on top of things, like she normally tried to be. Victim or not she was still the Nancy Drew who had solved many a case like this before. George too had become alert as he had entered and Nancy was grateful for such friends who put themselves out there to protect her, like just this afternoon.

Before Fenton even had a chance to speak, the door opened once again to reveal an out of breath Bess.

"What's the hurry, cos'? We're not going anywhere, at least not tonight anyways." George said sarcastically.

Bess smiled, "George, you're awake! Thank goodness!"

"Of course, you didn't think I'd stay asleep forever did you? Not with Nancy's stalker to pummel first!" George exclaimed with such gusto that it caused everyone in the room to chuckle.

"Now that you guys are here, will someone please tell me how Frank's doing?" Nancy blurted, not being able to stand the suspense any more and wanting to make sure she got an answer before anyone started questioning her again.

Bess looked to Fenton who took the lead, "He's awake and stable, has been for several hours and aside from a broken wrist and a little bump on the head, I'd say he'll be as good as new in no time."

Nancy sighed in relief, before asking, "Do the police have anymore leads on who might have done this to him?"

"No, and the only clue Frank was able to provide was that he saw an Emerson College Student ID on the ground along with one of your jeweled hair combs, but before he could get a good look at it, the man attacked him." Fenton concluded.

"An Emerson College ID?" Bess questioned, not having heard this part yet, "Well, isn't that just more proof that Wade Larsen isn't a part of all this."

George rolled her eyes while Nancy asked, "More proof? Bess, what are you talking about? What did I miss?"

As Bess filled them in on what had just occurred in Frank's room, Nancy found herself just as confused as Frank. She wished she'd been there to hear the voice of the man who called. Seeing as how she hadn't actually heard him, she wondered if she'd recognize the voice. And then she wondered if the stalker had purposely planned it that way, which brought a whole new set of questions. Did she know this man as a friend or acquaintance or not at all and how close was he to her proximity now?

"Puh-lease..." George said taking Nancy from her thoughts, "Wade Larsen is clearly setting it up to make us think he's not it. That guy reeks of lies and deceit, or my name isn't George Fayne!"

"You've only talked to him once, how can you judge him like you do?" Bess asked in Wade's defense.

"How can you? Or did you forget that you've only met him once as well? What did he cast a spell on you so you'd be on his side?" George said in a frustrated tone.

Nancy quickly stepped in as she saw a hurt look on Bess' face, "Ok, you two that's enough. Until we hear back from the police no on is guilty. But until we find out otherwise, no one is to be trusted too much either. So can we agree on that?"

Bess and George both silently nodded. Fenton chose that moment to speak, "Nancy, I called your father to let him know what happened and he's driving down to be with you this weekend. He was going to leave as soon as he called Bess and George's parents to let them know the situation as well."

Nancy smiled for the first time in what felt like days, "That's great news! Thank you, Mr. Hardy!"

"Great news, they must be talking about me again." The sound of Joe's voice came from outside the door of the room.

"Would you cut it out, Joe, and just get us in there." Frank's voice came next, and Nancy couldn't stop the sudden butterflies that arrived upon hearing him.

Mr. Hardy hurried to open the door for his sons only to reveal Joe backing up into the room pulling Frank in a wheelchair.

"I'm going to check on your mother and aunt," Fenton said after the boys were safely in the room, "and if possible tear Chet away from his food long enough to let him know where you all are." He ended with a smile, before exiting the room.

Everyone chuckled, except Nancy and Frank, who'd made eye contact with each other. Seeing Frank's face brought a warmth and comfort to Nancy that she hadn't realized existed before now. She noticed his eyes seemed to carry an apology that she could only imagine mirrored her own.

Joe cleared his throat at that moment and said, "Do I need to draw the curtain so you guys can have your privacy?"

"Could you?" Frank replied in a semi teasing tone, turning to look at his brother at that moment, missing the blush that crept onto Nancy's face.

"Gladly, I don't want to be exposed to your sappiness. It might rub off on me." Joe jested.

"What are you talking about you're already a sap!" Frank said playfully giving him a push, causing George and Nancy to chuckle.

Bess, who'd remained silent till now, finally spoke but when she did it was distant and sad, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go make a phone call." And with that she left causing an awkward silence to fall upon the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Joe asked with concern.

"Oh, she's just upset because I'm not on her side about Wade Larsen." George said, rolling her eyes again.

Joe clutched the handles of Frank's wheelchair, "What does she see in that guy, anyways?" he questioned, to no one in particular, and Nancy detected a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"You got me! She only met him once!" George exclaimed, "I don't know maybe she's trying to make you jealous..."

"Well, it's working." Joe stated moving Frank's wheelchair over to Nancy's bed before turning and asking George, "What do you think I should do?"

It was at that point that Nancy decided to tune out the conversation, "Relationship drama, as if we needed more right now..." She said to Frank, trying to make it sound light hearted.

"I know, right?" Frank ended to a pause of silence, as the tension from what was being left unsaid permeated around them. Nancy's eyes wandered down to the cast on Frank's wrist and felt the guilty feelings from before return. Reaching out a hand, she gingerly touched the cast.

"I'm so sorry, Frank." She whispered.

Frank immediately placed his good hand over hers, "I'm sorry too." He stated, before another silence fell, this time more comfortable then before. After a moment, Nancy pulled her hand away, trying not to be distracted by the ever growing butterflies she was feeling. And knowing she wasn't done with the apology yet she said:

"You were right, about how I should have been more careful about who I associate with and about how I should have gone to the police and I how I should have been more discreet. And I knew that when you were telling me, it's just I don't know. I mean, you'd think after all these years doing detective work I'd know how to be more on guard and careful about what is said and to whom." She finished, looking down at her hand, trying to think away the feeling of emptiness she suddenly felt there.

"Well, even detectives mess up sometimes, it happens. Joe and I, we've been there." Frank reassured her as he flexed his free hand, as if he felt the emptiness too.

"Yeah, well from now on, this detective will make sure she won't be so careless." Nancy said firmly.

"Nancy, you're..." Frank began but Nancy interrupted:

"No, I mean it, I can't go around having you...I mean the people I care about getting hurt again, especially not on my account, it's not worth it to have those I care most about in a hospital all the time just for me." Nancy ended feeling as if the root of her problem was coming out. In all her many cases her friends had put their lives in danger for other people or causes, but this time there wasn't really a mystery to solve, just an identity to uncover; and somehow Nancy wasn't sure if that merited her friends lives being put on the line. And since he appeared to be a dangerous identity, Nancy was wondering whether it would have been better to just get the police involved from the beginning rather then trying to be the hero once again.

"Are you done beating yourself up now?" Frank asked when Nancy had finished speaking. When Nancy gave him a puzzled look and began to open her mouth to speak, Frank decided it was time to continue, "Look, you want to talk about something worthy to risk getting hurt over, well Nancy Drew I have something to tell you...nothing could be more worthier then making sure you're safe. We... I care about you...very much. And there's not a thing or person in this entire world that will be able to stop me till you're safe again." He said with conviction in his voice.

Nancy couldn't help but smile and blush, nor could she quench the feelings he was beginning to stir in her. No one had ever made her feel so important as what he had just done in one sentence. After a moment of hesitation, Frank moved his good hand to hers again, and as he interlocked fingers he said, "I promise to take care of you and protect you, if you'll let me."

Nancy smiled and gently squeezed his hand, "Of course I'll let you help me, Frank."

It was at that moment that Joe came up behind Frank and exclaimed, " I knew it! I should have drawn that curtain." he concluded by clicking his tongue and shaking his head.

The door opened before Frank had a chance to reply, and once again Nancy withdrew her hand, though this time it was with hesitation. Chet came stumbling in carrying two stuffed bears and a flower vase.

"Aw, Chet, for me, you shouldn't have." Joe said in a teasing tone, causing everyone to laugh.

Chet proceeded towards Nancy's bed while saying, "Of course not for you," He handed Nancy a bear before moving to George's bed, "But for the two lovely ladies." He finished, handing George the bear and setting the flowers on the table next to her.

Nancy, Frank, and Joe all raised their eyebrows at the gesture. George smiled and said, "Why thanks, Chet, glad someone's happy I'm awake."

The other three all spoke up at once trying to convey that they were happy as well, causing George to laugh and hold up her hand to get them to stop, " I was joking you guys!"

There was silence a moment before everyone started talking and laughing again. Nancy just smiled. She knew she would have to get down to business and compare notes with Frank and Joe to start seriously piecing together who her stalker could be, but for now she would enjoy this moment with her friends, just glad that all were safe and more importantly all were alive.

**Ok so hopefully I didn't botch up the Nancy/Frank scene for you guys.**** And I know Bess is being kind of weird with the whole Wade Larsen thing but just go with it for now, I promise it'll play more into what's coming later and how it's going to come about. So enough from me, I'd love to hear back from you guys! Till next time...**** Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the awesome Carolyn Keene and Franklin W. Dixon have that right. Just using their brilliantness!**

**Author's Note: Wow, it's been a while huh. Sorry about the wait but I appreciate you guys being so patient. It's been crazy busy for me, making it hard to find time to write, and I'm afraid I'm not going to have much time to write next month either. So I've been working on not one, but two chapters to put up here to hopeful tide you guys over till I can get back to writing in June. Anyways thanks for all the reviews, they really do help me write and help keep my motivation and inspiration going. As always I hope that you like the chapter and I hope it doesn't disappoint. Thanks again and enjoy!  
**

Chapter 11

Frank was sitting at the table with Nancy, Joe, George, and Chet pouring over the copies of the stalker's notes, and what other information they had, trying to make sense of it all. It had been over a week since Nancy had any contact from her stalker, and while Frank had assumed it would calm Nancy's nerves, it actually had done the opposite. She was more on edge and tense then before, not knowing where he was going to strike next. Her father's visit had been the only time he'd seen her smile since the hospital.

Everyone else seemed on edge as well. George was still arguing with Bess every so often about whether or not Wade Larsen was guilty or innocent. Because of this, Joe had taken to moping about wondering 'just what it was that she saw in that guy'. Chet had been miffed feeling like he was being left out, and Frank …, well so far he'd just been trying to be the one neutral person who had his wits about him. But even that was becoming difficult.

Nancy suddenly hit her fist on the table, causing everyone to jump out of their thoughts. Then she spoke in a frustrated tone, "Why aren't these pieces falling together? I mean you'd think at least something would have clicked by now!"

George sighed and threw the not she'd been looking at back to the center of the table, " Yeah, too bad the only thing the police found on our 'friend' Mr. Larsen was a traffic violation." She ended while folding her arms.

"Yeah, too bad," Joe mumbled and Frank knew he was thinking about how happy Bess was when she found out he didn't have a criminal record.

"Ug, what are we missing? We've poured over the notes and phone calls dozens of times and yet I still feel like we're missing some vital clue! We've been over and over the people I know who would want to do this and my interactions with them and it's just not making any sense!" Nancy said with a groan before laying her head down onto her folded arms that were on the table.

Frank wanted to reach out and touch her but held back. While the dynamics of their relationship had changed slightly since the hospital, he was still unsure about where the boundaries between friendship and more then friends were, and exactly where they stood. So instead, he said, "I'm sure we'll find it soon, Nan, maybe we just need to take a break and do something else or talk about something else for a bit. I've heard sometimes it helps to clear the brain a little" He paused to see what everyone's reaction would be, and when he was met with silence, he continued, "So anyone got anything they want to say?..."

As more silence ensued, Frank realized he was going to have to be more direct, "Chet, anything exciting going on at the campus?"

Chet shifted uncomfortably as he was put on the spot, clearing his throat he said, "Not really, everyone's all hyped about some Valentine's Day masquerade dance coming up, but I wasn't figuring on going."

"A Valentine's Dance?" Frank questioned with interest as an idea began to form in his head, "Can anyone go?"

"Sure, you just have to buy the tickets. Of course, since I'm a student, I'd get a discounted price." Chet said with a little bit of pride.

Frank began smiling, "Well, that's perfect! What do you think gang, should we go to the Valentine's Dance together?"

"Hold it, Frank, this is supposed to be a coupley kind of thing being that it's Valentines and all." Chet hurriedly spoke up before anyone else had a chance to speak, "Everyone's going to be bringing a date."

"Well, I don't see why we still couldn't go as a group, maybe we could just pair up, so we'd have someone to dance with ." Frank said, hoping not to sound over zealous. He also knew he'd given a lame reason to pair up, but he couldn't stop the excitement he was beginning to feel over the idea. He had been contemplating on and off about asking Nancy out on a date, but figuring it wasn't the right time, he kept putting it off. Plus he reasoned that her safety in figuring out this mystery was more important then his desire to go out with her. But this presented the perfect opportunity! Now he would just have to convince Nancy to take a break from the case.

Joe looked up and said in a hopeful voice, "Hey, I bet Bess would love to go to that! I'll have to ask her when she gets back from shopping." He ended with enthusiasm.

George tapped the table with her fingers as if contemplating, before saying, "So what do you say, Chet, should we show these hopefuls how to really dance?"

Chet's cheeks flushed red and he nodded his head.

Frank smiled, glad to see his friends starting to go for the idea. Taking a breath, he decided he'd take the plunge too, "Well, Nan, what do you think? Would you like to go to the Valentine's Dance with me?"

Nancy lifted her head slowly. Not even bringing herself to look Frank in the eyes, she said, " No, Frank, I'm sorry but I can't." Then standing up quickly she left the table and headed for the kitchen. Moments later they heard the kitchen door that led to the Hardy's back yard close.

Frank sat in silence for a moment, puzzled by the sudden rejection. Without a second thought he stood up and followed her out.

Nancy stood leaning against one of the Hardy's fruit trees. To say she was irritated and stressed was an understatement. And not at Frank, she knew he was being sweet by offering to take her to the dance. And if she really thought on it, she'd even consider the offer to be a date. The thought of going out to a romantic dance with him honestly set her heart a flutter. But how could any of them expect her to enjoy something like that with her stalker on the loose and laying low, not knowing when he'd strike next.

"_And knowing how my luck is sometimes, he'd probably show up at the dance..._" Nancy mused, but then trailed off as her brain began piecing together a plan, a scheme in fact to bring her stalker out of hiding.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she became startled when Frank spoke up next to her, " I know that face."

Nancy turned to look at him, and tried to conceal a smile, her spirits much lighter now that she was formulating a plan, "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Frank paused for dramatic effect, before continuing with a smirk, "Either you've just pieced together some pertinent information or you've got a plan to catch our foe red handed."

Nancy chuckled and clapped slowly before saying, "Well done, Mr. Hardy, I must say your skills in deductive reasoning have improved since our last case together."

Frank chuckled as well before they fell into a comfortable silence. After a moment, Frank spoke up, " So, Miss Drew, what's your plan?"

Nancy took a breath and sighed, thinking it through again. She hesitated telling Frank, knowing he would probably disapprove. She was originally going to consult Joe or George, since they usually went for impulsive ideas like this. But seeing the curiosity in Frank's warm eyes, and her desire to keep from causing a big problem between them later on, she decided to let him in on it. After all, whether he liked it or not, she was going through with the plan. Her mind had been made up.

"Ok, well, first of all... I accept your previous invitation to the dance with my apology for not accepting a couple minutes ago. That is if the offer is still open..." Nancy ended almost shyly.

A smile broke out on Frank's face momentarily, "Well, at the risk of breaking the hearts of the many girls who asked me in the last five minutes, I'll agree to go to the dance with you." He said in a teasing and sarcastic voice.

Nancy playfully hit his shoulder, causing them to both laugh, " You're beginning to sound like Joe sometimes." Nancy added when they stopped laughing.

"Hey, let's not get carried away here," Frank replied causing them to chuckle a little more before Frank continued, "So what's part two of your plan."

Nancy grew serious and bit her lower lip. This was the part she knew he wasn't going to like, " Well, I got to thinking, this dance sounds as if it's being publicized fairly well and it might even attract the attention of a certain stalker, especially if I were to go all out in searching for a dress and getting my hair done and such..." Nancy trailed off as she could see the light beginning to dawn on Frank's face, but decided to press forward anyways, " I mean it would be the perfect setting. I highly doubt that my elusive stalker would miss the chance to see me all dolled up, nor the opportunity to whisk me away into a romantic dance... away from my date... nor a chance to convince me that I need to be with him..." Nancy stopped giving Frank a bit to digest this information.

"You're not just talking about showing up, you're talking about using yourself as bait...and having me, as your date, reason to reveal himself..." Frank began in an unhappy tone. Nancy cringed inwardly, hating the way he made his role sound. She definitely didn't want Frank thinking he was just along for the ride.

"Well, you do make a pretty convincing reason, don't you think," Nancy replied as she looked into Franks eyes with a slightly flirtatious smile. When Frank didn't say anything Nancy impulsively grabbed for his hand, "Frank, that's not the only reason I would want to go to the dance with you. I just figure while we're enjoying ourselves why not try to solve the mystery as well. I mean it's what we do, right... and if it takes my being the bait to unmask who my stalker is then I'm willing to do it, or at least give it my best effort. I just want things to get back to normal and stop feeling like I have to hide all the time."

Frank sighed, then squeezed her hand, "When has your life ever been normal, Nan..." He said holding back a smile.

"Hey!" Nancy protested but smiled as well, knowing that he was right. The life of a detective was never normal. Frank continued looking contemplative and Nancy had to admit that he was handling this a lot better then what she thought he would. He was more apt to find other ways to do things, especially if it meant keeping her and his brother out of danger. Even if it meant he went to do the dirty work in place of them. Nancy found this quality about him to be endearing, knowing that he would risk his safety and his life for those that he loved and cared about.

When Frank finally spoke up, his voice was calm, "Ok, all I ask is for the first punch. I've got a score to settle with this guy." He finished patting his cast.

Nancy tried to give Frank a serious stare as if to say '_violence won't solve anything_' but was finding it difficult when Frank was being so wonderful. She could tell he wasn't one hundred percent on board with the plan and she knew he probably had a host of worries and concerns about the matter; but by respectfully withholding his feelings, he was silently giving her the go ahead, which made Nancy have a deeper feeling of admiration for this man.

"I know," Frank said as if answering her unspoken statement about violence, "But it'll make me feel good."

Nancy smiled and gave him a quick hug, unable to contain her excitement. Then linking her arm with his, they turned to begin walking back to the house. Just before they entered, Frank stopped and said, "Just promise me you'll be careful so that it won't get out of hand, and that if it does you won't hesitate to call for me."

Nancy nodded, "I promise to do what any other detective in my shoes would do." She ended knowing that she couldn't exactly promise what he wanted since the situation was too unpredictable.

"I guess that's the best I'm going to get..." Frank replied, holding open the door for her, "After all, I do believe your middle name is trouble."

Nancy turned and was about to punch his shoulder again, when they heard the front door of the house open and the excited sound of Bess' voice as she came inside. Nancy and Frank shared a bewildered glance before hurrying towards the front room.

"What's going on?" Nancy asked when she and Frank arrived and found everyone else standing around Bess.

"That's what we'd like to know! She keeps saying '_you'll never guess, you'll never guess_'" George said from where she stood next to her cousin, "Well, she's right about that, I haven't guessed yet."

"Bess, what's going on, is everything ok?" Nancy inquired moving closer to her.

"Everything's great!" Bess exclaimed, " I was just out shopping and I got invited to a Valentine's Day Masquerade Ball that's happening at your school." She ended looking at Chet.

"What?" Joe questioned quickly, a disappointed look crossing his face.

"By whom?" Nancy and George said at about the same time.

Bess paused, building up the suspense.

"Bess, come on, who asked you?" Nancy pleaded, though her mind was racing wondering who else from Bayport knew Bess.

Bess glanced between George, Joe, then back to Nancy, suddenly looking nervous. Very softly she finally spoke, "Wade. Wade Larsen..."

The multiple reactions from her friends were lost to Nancy's ears as the name sunk in as well as the implications of what this could mean in regards to her plan around the dance. Maybe once and for all she could put to rest whether Wade Larsen was innocent in all of this or guilty.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the awesome Carolyn Keene and Franklin W. Dixon have that right. Just using their brilliantness!**

Chapter 12

Later that night, tension hung thick in the air. After Bess' announcement, George, Joe and Bess ended up in a huge argument. Chet had been quick to declare that his mom needed his help at home and left as soon as he could. Nancy and Frank put in a few comments, before realizing it was pointless and went to go help Aunt Gertrude with dinner. Even Fenton noticed the tension when he got home.

Now the teens were sitting in the basement with the tv on, though no one was paying much attention. Frank disliked the tense silence and felt as if their moment of relief from the stress and high strung emotions was all for naught.

He didn't tell Bess his concern about her accepting an invitation from one of their suspects, just like he didn't tell Nancy exactly what he thought of her plan. He had seen the determined look on both her's and Bess' faces and knew it would be a losing battle. So as hard as it was to refrain from saying what he really thought, he had taken a deep breath and tried to focus on other things. Like how to keep both of them safe should anything happen at the dance. Or the thought of holding Nancy in his arms at the dance.

After the usual smile crossed his face when he thought of Nancy, he decided he would try to see all this in a lighter note. If Wade Larsen was their man, then maybe Nancy's plan would work and she would be free of this madness. And Bess would realize how silly she'd been and go back to Joe, who would take her back after playing hard to get, and then everything would be back to normal, or as normal as it could get with this group.

And if he wasn't the stalker, well, there was still a chance Nancy's plan could work and maybe they could still find out who it was. Either way, Frank wasn't planning on letting Nancy too far out of his sight. Broken wrist or not, he was not going to let anything happen to her.

Finally unable to stand the silence any longer, Frank nudged Joe, who was sitting next to him, and whispered, "Do something to fix this, Joe."

"Me?" Joe whispered back harshly, "Why should I, she started all this by accepting that guy's invitation! If anyone should fix it, it should be her, starting with canceling her date with '_Mr. Wonderful_'" Joe exclaimed in a continued whisper. Only as he ended, Bess happened to look over and catch Joe whispering.

Suddenly defensive, she said loudly, causing everyone else in the room to jump, " Whatever you're whispering about me, Joseph Hardy, you might as well put it out in the open right now!"

Joe quickly rebuttaled , "For your information, Elizabeth Marvin, I was just about to ask Frank whom I should take to the Valentine's Dance, since I have so many girls who've just been dying to go out with me."

Frank tried to stifle a snicker, wondering if they realized how ridiculous they sounded. Glancing over to Nancy, his cheeks reddened with embarrassment as he recalled some of their recent arguments and how ridiculous they sounded as well.

"You just go right on ahead and do that, see if I care." Bess replied, folding her arms as she returned her 'attention' back to the tv once more.

As Joe stood up and determinedly moved to the phone, George piped up, "Hey, lay off him, 'cos, he's just nursing a broken heart because you chose Wade over him..."

This started the three of them to begin fighting once more, much to Frank's chagrin. Looking towards Nancy again, he saw that she was shaking her head in dismay. When he was able to catch her eye, he nodded his head toward the stairs to which she emphatically agreed.

Once upstairs, Nancy put her face in her hands, then into Frank's shoulder. "This is awful!" she said though it sounded more like a mumble to Frank, "What was Bess thinking? Didn't she realize what kind of reaction this would cause?"

Frank tried to think of a comforting reply, but found it very difficult with Nancy being so close, especially since he had just been thinking about her in his arms. He resisted the urge to kiss the top of her head, and instead patted her almost awkwardly on the back.

After a moment, Frank realized Nancy must be waiting for him to speak, so quickly pulling his thoughts together, he said, "Since day one, Bess has been trying to prove Wade Larsen's innocence, though for the life of me I don't know why she's so insistent. Maybe this was her way of trying to prove that..." Frank trailed off, not sure if that was what Nancy was looking for.

Nancy pulled back and sighed, "I know, I've already thought of that. I just hope she's right and that he is innocent, because I don't want her to get hurt. But I guess we'll find that out at the dance, won't we."

Frank reluctantly shook his head in agreement, "Hopefully we'll be able to wrap this whole thing up."

"Yeah," Nancy said, glancing briefly downstairs before saying, "I'm not really up for hearing more conflict tonight, so what do you say about going from a drive or something? I'd suggest a walk but somehow I think we'd get more privacy in a vehicle." She ended and Frank knew she was referring to the possibility of her stalker listening in somehow.

Smiling at the prospect of spending some time alone with her, he said, "I'll go get my keys," before running up to his room.

Nancy grabbed her purse, after she put on her winter gear; and yet by that time Frank still hadn't returned. Nancy smirked when she thought about the old adage of girls taking longer to get ready then boys. Obviously that person had never met someone like Nancy.

The phone rang suddenly, startling Nancy from her thoughts. Nancy was going to let one of the Hardy's answer it but then thought if it was her stalker, this could be her chance to hear what he sounded like, since she hadn't yet. So without waiting a moment more she quickly dived for the phone.

"Hello..." Nancy answered with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Nancy?" Came Ned's questioning voice, "Is everything ok?"

"Ned, hey, yeah everything's fine. Why do you ask?" Nancy replied, relieved but disappointed as well.

"Well, I haven't heard from you in a couple of weeks and you sounded a little unsure when you answered the phone just now."

Nancy tried to resit the urge to roll her eyes, she had forgotten how paranoid Ned could be. "Yeah, I'm fine, great actually. Just been keeping busy here that's all. What about you?"  
"Oh, you know, just normal school stuff and hanging out with the guys, waiting to catch up with my favorite detective." Ned ended, and Nancy was sure he was trying to make her feel guilty for not calling. He had done this a lot when they were together, so Nancy wasn't going to be fooled.

"Well, your favorite detective didn't realize she was obligated to call all the time. I thought our agreement was, as friends, I'd call when I had the chance. We've been over this before." Nancy said, trying not to be frustrated that they were once again having this conversation.

"Yeah, I tried that, Nan, and you never called." Ned replied quickly, though he didn't hide the displeasure in his voice.

Nancy sighed, just as Frank came down the stairs jingling his keys. He stopped immediately when he saw she was on the phone and sent her a questioning look. Nancy covered the mouthpiece and quickly whispered, "Ned". As Frank nodded and moved to get his coat, Nancy answered Ned, " Well, I'm sorry, Ned, but I'm usually kept pretty busy with solving mysteries and such, you know that. In fact it's because of this that we broke up..."

"Yes, I realize that, do you always have to bring that fact up! It's like you think I've forgotten!" Ned shouted before she could finish her thought, causing Nancy to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Well, sometimes you talk as if you have. Ned, I don't understand you, you were ok with us breaking up and going back to just friends several months ago . In fact, you even said that it was for the best." Nancy stated in her factual voice, figuring there was no need to stir the pot more by shouting back, though it was becoming hard not to.

Ned was silent, and it was during this time that Frank came up behind her with a concerned look on his face as he touched her shoulder. Nancy gave him a weak smile, glad once again that she and Frank had called a truce. She was so sick of all the fighting going on lately.

Ned finally spoke in a calmer voice, " Well, maybe I've changed my mind. I want you back, Nan, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I still love you and it's driving me crazy that you're not here so I can show you that I mean what I say."

Nancy paused as several things ran through her mind at once. She wasn't shocked by Ned's revelation, Nancy had picked up on the the vibe the last time they had talked. It was the last thing he said that made Nancy wonder. Maybe she had been wrong in discarding Ned as a suspect so quickly. He hadn't said anything profoundly different then what she imagined any normal guy would say when he wants his ex-girlfriend back; but with his admittance to still being in love with her, and how he was known for being slightly possessive, it would certainly give him motivation. She hated to think he could be stalking her after all they'd gone through in the past, but she wouldn't call herself a good detective if she didn't put him on the list.

Nancy sighed and put her hand to head feeling another headache coming on. She couldn't deal with this right now. She needed to sit down and hash out the clues and what she knew of their, now, two suspects with Frank. So speaking up she said, "Look, Ned, I really don't want to do this right now..."

"Well, then, when can we do this, Nan, cause I get the feeling you're avoiding me and this conversation." Ned interrupted raising his voice again.

"You're right, I don't want to have this conversation, because I'm over us, Ned. I'm sorry, but I don't want to get back together." Nancy said holding her breath. She was secretly trying to gauge his reaction to see if he would say anything that might lead her to believe he was definitely the stalker. But she was really hoping he would just resign and end the conversation peacefully, and then maybe leave this topic alone.

His silence made her more hopeful that this would end ok enough, but when it went on for a over a minuted, Nancy decided the call needed to end as there was obviously nothing more to say. So she said, "Listen, Ned, Frank and I were just getting ready to go for a drive, so can I..."

"So that's it!" Ned shouted suddenly startling Nancy, "I knew it! You're with him now aren't you!" Nancy's mouth hung open, not expecting this turn. Only by not responding it egged Ned on to more screaming.

Frank took the phone from Nancy at that moment, after having gotten the gist of the what was going on and seeing Nancy's distressed face, and firmly spoke, " Ned, Frank Hardy here, and I'm sorry but Nancy's going to have to get back to you when you've calmed down enough to hold a decent conversation."

Nancy heard Ned beginning to shout again, and wasn't surprised when Frank abruptly hung up the phone.

"Friendly guy isn't he?" Frank said sarcastically.

Nancy sighed, " I think we need to start considering the fact that Ned could be involved as a possible suspect. I'm just not sure who's got more evidence against them right now, Ned or Wade."

"Or someone else completely, we can't rule out the idea that we may not have met your stalker yet either." Frank replied.

Nancy smiled, " Look whose broadening his outlook, I thought you were on board with Wade Larsen as the prime suspect."

Frank smirked, "Well, I think we both realize now that we can't overlook any possibilities here, especially since we can't tie anyone to anything yet without some hard core proof"

Nancy opened her mouth to speak, when the phone started ringing again, causing her to instinctively reach for the receiver. Frank quickly grabbed her hand to stop her, before pulling her up and hurriedly leading her out the front door.

**Ok, so we're going to be getting into some interesting things with the next few chapters, so please let me know what you think and please keep reading! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the awesome Carolyn Keene and Franklin W. Dixon have that right. Just using their brilliantness!**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, thanks for your patience and your reviews. It's been crazy few months right after we got back from vacation I found out I had to get my wisdom teeth surgically removed and , well yeah, sorry I took longer to update then what i thought it was going to be. Anyways here's the next chappy, I hope you enjoy and I hope it was worth the wait, though no Nancy and Frank fluffiness just yet that is forthcoming though. Anyways thanks again, you guys rock!  
**

Chapter 13

Nancy felt her eyes flutter open as the notes to the song 'Beautiful Dreamer' wafted to her ears. She didn't recall putting on any music the night before, and it immediately alerted her sense. Sitting up suddenly, her eyes found the source of the music. On the nightstand, closest to the window which happened to be closed this time, sat a small music box on top of an envelope. There was also a single red rose, the most beautiful one Nancy had ever seen, sitting next to the music box. As much as Nancy hoped this was from Frank in an unusual romantic gesture, a feeling at the pit of her stomach told her otherwise.

She turned her attention towards Bess and George who were beginning to stir, before quickly closing the lid to the music box. It was too late however, as the sudden movement alerted George to the gifts on the table.

"Well, it would seem your stalker has decided to break his silence." George stated hopping up to make her way to the nightstand.

Bess stretched after sitting up before put in her two cents, "How do you know its not from a certain Hardy brother?" She ended with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Gosh, Bess, who's side are you on anyways! You should really stop coming up with excuses for this guy." George exclaimed picking up the music box to examine it, exposing the envelope to view.

Nancy stared at it reluctantly, not sure if she really wanted to read what her stalker had to say on such a romantic day as Valentine's Day. Though she still hoped maybe Bess would be right about this. And she was curious, despite it all.

George caught sight of the trepidation on Nancy's face and picked up the envelope after setting the music box down. Preparing herself like she was going to open it, she asked, "Do you want me to read what this creep has to say first?"

Bess laid back and said, "I'm going to laugh so hard if the letter is signed by Frank."

"Bet you wouldn't laugh if it was signed by Joe!" George shot back with a chuckle causing Bess to scowl.

Nancy drew in a breath before holding out her hand for George to give her the letter. Ripping the envelope open the minute she received it, she took in another breath before letting her eyes fall to the carefully scripted words:

_Beloved,_

_ It has been torture keeping myself from you in words and presence. Though even a foot from your side would be too far. The time is drawing near when I shall not have to leave your side at all, nor you mine. I don't know how I shall be able to control my passion much longer. I have only spent every waking moment thinking of the dances we will share tonight, ever since you suggested it. Just know I might have a hard time keeping my hands off your loveliness, despite your plan to catch me once and for all. I just know I won't be able to stay away from you much longer. And NO ONE will be able to stop us when we finally are partaking in our moment together, or they will suffer DEADLY consequences. _

_ Happy Valentine's Day, my love, please accept these small tokens of my affection for you, till I can bestow upon you one of far greater value. Till tonight, ma Cherie, I can hardly wait..._

Nancy closed her eyes and wordlessly handed the note to George. It was just as she had thought it would be, only worse. He knew her plan! She should have figured he'd find out as he had with everything else she had done over the past month. And yet he gave her fair warning about it this time, making it almost too easy, well except for the threat. And it was no small threat that he had made either, making Nancy unsure about whether or not they should continue with their plan after all.

George let out a low whistle and passed the note to Bess who was now standing next to them.

"What are you going to do, Nan?" George asked solemnly.

Nancy bit her lower lip as she thought it out. In all honesty, she wanted to run to Frank right now and show him the note, expressing with it all her concerns and fears that went along with it. And yet, her detective side warned her that it would probably be a bad idea, because he would surely attempt to do everything to keep her from following through with the plan, especially now that innuendos and a threat were made. And with what little fears she did have battling it out inside of her, she wasn't sure she would stand her ground against Franks persuasions.

Sighing, Nancy finally responded, "I'm still going through with the plan. Now, despite the fact that he is expecting us to end his game, he seems to still plan on making an appearance, and I really believe this will be our best opportunity to catch him. We'll just have to make sure we're on our toes tonight, more so then before. He's tricky and I wouldn't put it past him to slip in when we're least expecting it."

"Yeah, like being in our company from the beginning as one of our dates!" George exclaimed throwing Bess a look of disdain.

Bess, thankfully, ignored the jibe this time and proceeded to ask, "When are you going to show this to Frank and Joe?" She handed the note back to Nancy then, and Nancy reluctantly took it.

"Tomorrow." Nancy replied to which she got puzzled glances from her friends.

"Look, if I show this to them now, Frank, especially will get paranoid, even more so then he is at present. I suppose we could let Joe in, but I'm also afraid that he might slip up in the heat or impulse of a moment, you know how he can be." When Bess and George nodded in understanding, Nancy stood picking up the items from the nightstand. She hurriedly went to the closet and found her suitcase before stuffing them in there for safe keeping.

"Besides," she continued, "I don't want to have Frank or Joe arousing Wade Larsen's suspicions. Whether he's guilty or not, I just want to give him reason to be himself, whomever that is. And maybe we can put his innocence or guilt behind us once and for all."

"All right, Nan, my lips are sealed." George responded, even going through the motions as if she really were locking up her lips.

"Well, I'd feel better if at least one guy knew, in case something were to happen tonight; but I won't say a word about it if that's what you want." Bess resigned.

Nancy smiled at her friends and moved over to give them a hug. "Thanks, you guys, I can always count on you two."

"Now, let's put this on the shelf for the rest of the day and start getting ready for the dance!" Bess exclaimed excitedly.

Nancy and George gave her curious looks, before George piped up, "The dance is this evening, cos, and it's only eight in the morning at the latest."

"I'm aware of that, George, but I've taken the liberty of getting us appointments at Bayport's finest spa for a day of pampering and beautifying."Bess fairly giggled in delight.

"I think I'll pass!" George replied instantly.

"Yeah, I don't know..." Nancy trailed off but was interrupted by Bess:

"Oh, no, you guys aren't backing out on me this time. It's all arranged! Besides it'll be fun having a girls day out before our night of romancing with the boys begins!" Bess ended raising her eyebrows suggestively.

George rolled her eyes and Nancy had to resist the urge to follow. Thinking of what could potentially be coming tonight, though, made Nancy rethink her outlook a little. Maybe a day of relaxing and having fun might be just the thing she needed.

"Ok, Bess, but can we at least eat first?" Nancy agreed moving to the dresser to pick out her outfit for the day.

"Sure, but only something light, ok. After all, we want to keep our figures for tonight." She said in an almost factual voice.

George snorted in disgust and rolled her eyes again.

"Come on, George, I need you around in case trouble comes up..." Nancy said as she began undressing, trying to give George a reason to come outside of the beauty treatments.

George folded her arms thoughtfully before saying, " All right, all right I'll go."

Bess clapped her hands and Nancy smiled, but George held up her hand to squelch their excitement and continued, "One two conditions."

"Anything!" Bess hurriedly replied.

"First off, that you, Bess, invite Callie Shaw, Joe's _date_..." George annunciated the word, "to come along with us. We might as well have all the girls who are going tonight enjoy the same treatment, and then she can come back with us to get dressed and such."

Bess scowled before nodding her head in reluctant agreement.

"Second, if and when we find out Wade Larsen is Nancy's stalker, you apologize to all of us for not believing us to begin with." George finished with a smug look on her face.

Bess put her hands to her hips, "Fine, 'cause it won't happen. But you have to agree to do the same when we find out he's innocent."

"Agreed!" George said as she and Bess shook hands ending the conversation.

All the while, Nancy was shaking her head at her friend's negotiations, when she had the sudden feeling like she was being watched. Turning to look behind her at the window, she caught a glimpse of a dark figure jumping from the tree right outside the room.

Nancy embarrassingly pulled her sweater over her head and rushed to the window, ignoring the questions that Bess and George fired at her. Looking out, she was disappointed to see no trace of anyone in sight and even more creeped out that he'd been peeping in and listening to them when she was indecent. She felt as if he'd crossed a line that he hadn't before and had gone beyond invading her privacy. Wrapping her arms around herself, suddenly feeling like she wasn't clothed enough, she felt a chill crawl up her spine and she prayed that it wasn't a sign of things to come later on that night.

**Did it creep you out to read that as much as it creeped me out writing it? lol Hope you enjoyed, I pretty sure the next chapter will be the dance so stay tuned and please R&R if you can. Thanx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the awesome Carolyn Keene and Franklin W. Dixon have that right. Just using their brilliantness!**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and the reads you guys, sorry it's been a bit. I won't stall you too long with notes, so just read up and enjoy!  
**

Chapter 14

Frank sat stiffly in the living room chair, trying desperately not to loosen his tie anymore. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. To have a night he'd always dreamed of coupled with one he dreaded was a hard task to swallow. At this moment Nancy was making herself up to be more beautiful then what she already was and at the same time one of their prime suspects was probably on his way over here right now to pick up Bess for the dance. Frank could barely sit still and had to admit this whole night had him jumpy.

He was beginning to wonder if Nancy was having second thoughts as well. From what little he'd seen of her, she was unusually quiet and pensive, always looking over her shoulder and careful not to go around too many windows. Frank had a feeling there was something she wasn't telling him, of course not that she'd had much of a chance to, as Bess nearly whisked her and the other girls away the minute Callie Shaw showed.

Frank was anxious to talk with Nancy before Wade Larsen entered the picture. He wanted to make sure he knew what the plan was so there wouldn't be any unnecessary mistakes. There couldn't be! The stalker surely wouldn't take too much more 'interference', and they couldn't take any more of him. Frank simmered just thinking about the danger Nancy was putting herself in, all because of this guy's sick and perverted desires. His fist clenched together as he resisted the urge to hit something. No, he needed to save that for the inevitable showdown later tonight.

Frank stood and decided to go up the stairs and see if he could convince Bess to let him talk to Nancy before Wade showed. Only he didn't get a chance to, because Joe came down the stairs fumbling with his tie at that moment, while Chet came from the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"You should hear them up there, giggling every few seconds, it's sickening. You'd think eventually they'd run out of things to laugh about?" Joe mumbled clearly not hiding the foul mood he was in. Then getting frustrated with his tie he tore it from his neck and threw it on the floor, "This is so dumb! Why do we have to get all dressed up in suits and ties anyways, I mean everyone is going to be wearing masks so no one will know who we are, right?"

As Chet nodded his head in agreement, Frank paused taking in what Joe had said, before a horrible thought struck. If everyone was masked how were they going to weed out who Nancy's stalker was if they couldn't tell too many people apart. Sure the natural physical appearances like short or tall, fat or thin, would be helpful; but Nancy wouldn't be able to tell too many distinguishing facial characteristics, especially if the lighting was low. The only thing that might be helpful in that matter would be if his voice held any distinctions, and even then who knew if this guy could disguise his voice or not.

Frank began to feel more anxious thinking of all the possible worst case scenarios that could happen with this aspect that he'd overlooked. How was he going to let Nancy out of his sight for a second? The very thought that she could be taken right before his eyes without him realizing it till it was too late was overwhelming.

Subconsciously he began to head towards the upstairs, he just needed to make sure she was all right and that she had a plan on how to distinguish this guy, but the sound of the doorbell stopped him in his tracks. He met eyes with Joe and Chet who had also become very still, knowing who must be at the other side of the door. Frank took a deep breath pushing back the slight panic he had been feeling, telling himself he was blowing it out of proportion anyways, and began his way to the door. It was time to put on a good show.

Wade Larsen was indeed on the other side, holding a corsage box and standing very straight and almost stiffly. Frank noticed his cowboy hat and boots were not a part of his attire as he stood dressed in a formal tuxedo. His usual scruffy hair was slicked back and he had shaved his mustache. For a moment Frank wasn't sure if this was really him or not.

Wade cleared his throat, causing Frank to remember he hadn't invited him in yet. Stepping a side and sweeping out his arm, Frank wordlessly led him into the Hardy's home.

"Thank ya kindly." Wade said as he made his way over towards where Joe and Chet were. A very awkward silence filled the air, as each man wasn't quite sure what to say to the other.

Joe gave Frank a look that seemed to say 'Say something, you're the oldest'. Frank sighed and decided he had to at least make the effort. After all they were supposed to be ferreting out information, and Frank wouldn't be able to make any headway on this if he didn't get the conversation going.

"Please, won't you sit," Frank offered, trying to fill the role as host first.

"Nah, I'm all right standing, thanks though." He replied, causing Joe to roll his eyes before plopping onto the couch, spreading his arms across the back.

"Well, I'm afraid Bess and the other girls will probably be a little bit longer." Frank mentioned as he too sat on the couch.

"That's all right, my little sister at home does the same thing. Usually takes her at least forty minutes to get ready before she goes anywhere." Wade replied with a chuckle.

"How many siblings do you have, Mr. Larsen?" Frank asked hoping to get more of an answer about his personal life then the last time he tried.

"Just my little sister, Caroline." Wade stated factually before becoming quiet, but Frank saw him shift uncomfortably as if it were hard for him to open up about these kinds of things.

"Are you two very close?" Frank continued to pursue deciding now was not the time to be dissuaded.

Wade gave a wary stare before answering, "She's the only family I have."

"Yeah, I have a younger sister too," Chet piped up in between bites from his sandwich, "I tell you she can be so annoying sometimes, but I'd do anything to make sure she was happy." Chet ended referring to his sister and Joe's ex girlfriend Iola Morton.

Wade just smiled and nodded his head as if he shared the same sentiments, but he didn't offer any more.

"I'm going to tell Iola you said she was annoying," Joe said in jest.

"It's not like I haven't already told her myself," Chet stated in a factual way, "Besides the feeling is mutual."

This derived a chuckle from Joe and Wade, but Frank remained silent, watching Wade's demeanor. Though he could tell he wasn't nervous to be there, he kept sneaking glances towards the upstairs as if he were very anxious for the girls to show up. So far, aside from his wariness about answering too many personal questions, Frank wasn't finding anything overly suspicious.

Though the minute the girls arrived, Frank was alerted to two things. First at how incredibly stunning Nancy was. She wore a silky floor length red halter top gown that accented her body in all the right places. Her hair had been curled and fell in soft waves around her face. The small red pendant necklace that accompanied the gown added the final touch. Frank was so completely blown away.

But the second thing that Frank was quick to notice was the fact that Wade was having a hard time taking his eyes off Nancy as well. Bess, who was quite beautiful in her sapphire blue gown, held an expression of disappointment when she noticed Wade openly staring at Nancy. It was replaced by a smile a moment later though when Wade quickly switched his appraisal to Bess and made his way to her side. He gave her a tender kiss on the cheek before whispering something in her ear causing her to blush and giggle.

Frank heard Joe mumble something indiscernible, as they stood up from where they sat on the couch. Joe recouped quickly though and made his way to Callie Shaw, Frank's ex girlfriend, who was dressed in an emerald green dress with turquoise accents that complimented her brown eyes.

George who was wearing an elegant knee length plum dress that was so unlike her, rolled her eyes at everyone before moving over to Chet, whose mouth was hanging open in awe.

"Better close that trap, Chet, wouldn't want you to lose any of that sandwich." George stated, using her hand to push the bottom of his chin up ward.

Chet shuffled embarrassingly while Frank moved over to Nancy. Up close she was more breathtaking then when he'd first initially seen her.

"You look wonderful," Frank spoke softly as he hesitantly took her hand.

Nancy's blue eyes sparkled as they met his, "You look great too!" She stated shyly, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Oh, before I forget, I have everybody's masks." Bess exclaimed, pulling eight masks out of a shopping bag that she was holding before she quickly moved to pass them out. Frank noticed all the men would be sporting black masks, while the girls had ones colored to match their dresses.

"Aw, do we really have to?" Joe complained to which he only received a glare from Bess.

"Come on, Joe, it'll be fun!" Callie exclaimed as she adjusted her mask.

Once everyone had put on their masks, the men all helped their dates with their coats before they headed outside.

Wade immediately led Bess over to his truck, while Frank and Nancy headed towards the Hardy's car. Frank wasn't about to put Nancy and Wade in a small enclosed space yet. Joe and George exchanged a look before George spoke, "I'm not sure I trust my cousin alone with him."

"My sentiments exactly." Joe stated. They shared one more contemplative look, both disliking the idea of being the one to have to ride with them however, before George spoke up, "Hey Bess, Wade, wait up!" Grabbing Chet's hand, she moved over to Wade's truck while Joe and Callie headed over to join Frank and Nancy.

As they began driving to the Bayport Community College's campus, Nancy turned to Frank and asked, "Anything?"

"Not that I could tell, if you don't count the fact that he could hardly keep his eyes off of you." Frank replied gripping the steering wheel with his good hand.

"What did you guys talk about? I know it was several minutes after the doorbell rang before we came downstairs." Nancy continued asking questions.

Joe scoffed, "Not much, that guy holds a conversation about as well as a brick wall."

"That's not true, Joe, we learned he has a sister named Caroline that he's very protective of since she's his only family." Frank added as he made a right turn with the car.

"Oh, and how did you surmise that he was very protective of her? I don't recall him saying anything." Joe asked.

"It was in his eyes, Joe. You know, I'd put that green eyed monster of jealousy away if you expect to be on top of things tonight." Frank replied, starting to worry that Joe wouldn't be on his game tonight when Frank, no, Nancy desperately needed him to be.

"Don't worry, Frank, we'll make sure to keep our eyes open." Callie spoke up having previously been filled in about the situation earlier that day.

Nancy who had been quiet through this spoke up, "Caroline Larsen? Why does that name sound familiar?"

Frank quickly snuck a glance at Nancy, "Do you know her?"

Nancy shrugged her shoulders, "Or someone like her, I don't know. It vaguely sounds familiar and I feel as if I should have something connected with that name, but for the life of me I can't remember." Nancy finished leaning her head against the window.

Frank touched her hand with her casted one and said, "Don't stress about it, Nan, you've helped a lot of people in your life. I'm sure it'll come to you if it's anything important to remember."

"I'll see if Bess will let me snag a dance with Wade and see what I can come up with." Callie offered, and Frank was touched at how willing she was to help.

"Yeah, and then we can reconvene with Bess to see what she's learned."Frank replied eagerly, feeling better that they were coming up with a more solid game plan.

"Nancy, you should just play it cool and only dance with guys who ask you, if there is any. So we can narrow down our suspects." Joe chimed in sounding a little more like his old self.

Nancy nodded, "That's a good idea, plus it'll give me a chance to observe more. If we figure out who he is, George has offered to call the police, so I'll just have to make sure to get the information to her and stall the guy long enough for the police to show."

Frank shot a look of worry towards her, "WE'LL have to find a way." He corrected as he pulled into an open parking space.

Nancy hesitated before saying, "Right, that's what I meant."

As Frank got out of the car to go to open Nancy's door, he hoped her moment of hesitation meant she was distracted and that she wasn't planning on playing the martyr. Either way, as the group made their way to the dance hall, Frank couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong and that they were walking into a trap.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the awesome Carolyn Keene and Franklin W. Dixon have that right. Just using their brilliantness!**

Chapter 15

Nancy stood close to Frank as her eyes scanned the room. The hall had been decorated to create a very romantic atmosphere with roses and ribbons, white columns and Christmas lights giving off a twinkle as if to simulate stars. The music playing was slow and soft and the lighting low. If Nancy wasn't all wrapped up in nerves about her stalker possibly being in this room somewhere, she'd think they were a result of being here with Frank.

She had to admit she'd had to keep herself from staring at how handsome he was. And she could swear her heart was beating a mile a minute, especially when he placed his good hand on her upper back. Though simple in gesture, she felt it was still intimate and it still made her shiver in delight. Nancy did chance a glance at him and noticed him scanning the room like she had been while sipping some punch.

George and Chet stood nearby, munching on a few of the snacks that were set out and conversing easily. But even Nancy could tell George was on alert. Bess and Wade were slow dancing, looking quite content to sway to the music without needing to say anything; while Joe danced with Callie a short distance away, trying to keep from glancing at Bess and Wade every few seconds.

Nancy sighed and folded her arms. So far so good.

"Bored already?" Frank asked with a smirk.

Nancy turned to face him and smiled, "The worst hour of my life!" She said teasingly.

Frank chuckled and set his cup down just as the song ended, "Then I guess I better remedy that before I end up dateless tonight."

Gingerly taking her hand, he led her to the dance floor as another romantic song started. Nancy was surprised at first as Frank took the lead. He gracefully began dancing them around the room and Nancy had to smile.

"Why, Mr. Hardy, I didn't know you could dance."

Frank harbored a smile but tried to keep his face straight, "It's a well kept secret, wouldn't want the bad guys to know I could out dance them. Doesn't create a lot of friendly vibes I've found."

Nancy laughed out loud. She couldn't help it, she loved it when he started acting silly, it was so unlike him sometimes, and yet it was so very much like him too.

Frank laughed as well, easing some of the tension they'd both been feeling.

"I've missed your laugh." Frank admitted when silence had fallen between them.

"Me too." Nancy replied, thinking how there hadn't been much cause for laughter lately. She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed just enjoying being close to him. It was hard for her not to acknowledge some of the feelings he was stirring in her, despite the fact she told herself not to look into them until this case was closed. She knew she wouldn't be able to deny them much longer and she hoped ,shortly after this dance ended, she wouldn't have to.

A sudden shiver went down her spine, only this one was of a different nature then before. Nancy glanced around the room again feeling suddenly as if she was being watched, like the way it was this morning.

Frank must have noticed her body stiffen because he too started looking around, "What is it, Nan?" he whispered.

Nancy continued searching the crowd but couldn't see anyone unusual or anyone staring at her. She sighed and whispered back to Frank, "He's here, Frank, I can feel him watching me."

Frank instinctively pulled Nancy closer, though he still kept dancing her around the room, the tension that had been there previously had returned.

"Don't worry, " Frank whispered in her ear, "We'll take care of him, I promise."

Nancy snuck a glance at Wade Larsen and noticed he was engaged in chatting with Bess as they continued to dance; and since she was being watched, could that mean Wade might be innocent after all? After all she didn't have this feeling till now and she noticed that he hadn't paid her an ounce of attention since she'd come down the stairs at the Hardy's home. Maybe Bess had been right, and by the looks of it, he seemed like he could be genuinely interested in Bess.

The song finally ended and Nancy and Frank left the dance floor heading back towards where their friends were regrouping.

"Isn't this fabulous!" Bess exclaimed a little short of breath.

"Sure, real great, cos." George replied sarcastically folding her arms and giving Wade a glare, "Nothing like cozying up with rats."

Bess automatically started pulling Wade back out onto the dance floor, mumbling something about loving the song, while Wade asked what George had meant by that.

Nancy didn't have the desire to get on George over the comment as the feeling of being watched intensified. She opened her mouth to speak just as Joe and Callie came up to join the group, "He's here you guys, my stalker, I can feel it."

"Yeah, about ten feet from you." George snidely remarked.

"I'm not so sure, George," Nancy began turning her eyes towards Bess and Wade again. Bess was laughing and Wade was smiling and they seemed to act like nobody else was in the room. Nancy finally continued, "He actually seems really interested in Bess."

George snorted while Joe pounded his fist into his hand.

"Nancy's right, Wade has been acting like a pretty normal date." Frank added getting himself some more punch.

"Yeah, some date," George stated, "You should have heard our conversation in the car. It was a lot of questions to Bess about Nancy, not always in so many forthright words but that's how it came across to me. I think even Bess noticed too because she kept trying to steer the conversation in different directions."

Nancy sighed in frustration. It figures just as she was about to discard him as a suspect another suspicious piece of information would unfold. Realizing she hadn't had much opportunity to interact with him, since their brief encounter at the pizza parlor, she decided maybe her next move should be to ask him for a dance.

Frank must have noticed her 'plan' face because he suddenly said, "Nancy, can I see you in the hall for a minute."

After excusing themselves, Frank pulled her into the hall then into one of the classrooms and after making sure no one had followed, closed the door before speaking, "I saw that face, Nan, and I don't like it. I I don't want you going anywhere near that guy till we have more proof of his innocence."

"And how else are we supposed to get that? From what I've seen he's a completely different person then when I met him a few weeks ago and I don't know if this is the real him or not, because I don't really know him!" Nancy exclaimed raising her voice a little.

"Nancy, I don't think you've thought this through..." Frank began as his voice started to rise too.

"How would you know? You didn't even ask what I was thinking, you just assumed like you always do." Nancy shouted and folded her arms.

"Well, maybe, if you'd ask for help and consult with me instead of playing the martyr I wouldn't have to assume anything because I could help you." Frank shouted back.

Nancy felt as if she were about to blow her top, this was the last thing she needed and she was disappointed that she and Frank were back to this square again, especially after the dance they had shared. But not wanting to be the one to step down now, she retaliated, "You know I got along just fine solving cases before I met you. And I'd get along fine without your help now too, better in fact!"

Nancy saw the hurt look on Frank's face for a fleeting moment before it turned hard, "As you wish, Miss Drew."

Nancy felt awful as she watched Frank push past her to leave the room. She wanted to take it back to tell him she was didn't mean it, but she also knew it was too late to change things now. Even as tears began to form in her eyes, she quickly brushed them away. The hurt she and Frank were feeling couldn't take over right now, she still had a stalker to find and whether she liked it or not a point to prove. She would fix things with Frank when the dance was over, after all, she hoped this whole ordeal could be put away for good in the next hour and then she could get back to her normal self.

As Nancy began making her way back to the dance, she tried to reason her guilt into relief that now she would be able to do things her way with out Frank's protectiveness hanging over her head.

It had seemed as if she had barely re entered the dance when she ran headfirst into Wade Larsen.

"Hold up, little darling, what's the rush." Nancy felt flustered about everything that had happened in the past few minutes and couldn't respond right away. Scanning the room, Nancy's eyes quickly located all of her friends except Bess and... Frank.

"Where's Bess?" Nancy found herself asking in a melancholy voice.

"Oh, she had to go freshen up a little bit." Wade said nonchalantly and Nancy began to think this would be the perfect time to ask him for that dance, only he beat her to it by saying, "So you wanna dance? I noticed you haven't done much of that since we got here."

Nancy took a deep breath, going into detective mode before holding out her hand to accept only a familiar voice spoke to her left startling her, "Nancy!"

"Ned?" Nancy questioned turning to see him also dressed in a tux and sporting a mask. Nancy could barely keep the surprise form her face, though she was more shocked then anything.

"Surprised?" Ned asked with a smile.

"Floored!" Nancy exclaimed before asking the obvious question, "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I wanted to show you how I felt about you. When your dad said you were going to a masquerade ball tonight I figured I could come and share a dance with you." He stated as his eyes began to check her out.

Nancy's head was spinning at the new turn in events that she hadn't seen coming. Suddenly she wished she hadn't driven Frank off.

Wade suddenly cleared his throat right then and stated, " I believe Miss Nancy was about to accept my offer to dance, weren't you?" He asked giving her an insistent stare and holding out his hand.

"But, Nancy, I've come so far just to be here with you tonight," Ned stated, giving Wade a glare, but also holding out his hand as well, " So I believe I'd like the next dance."

Before Nancy could answer either one of them, another tall masked man appeared to her right and offered his hand out. In a deep voice he asked, "May I have this dance, sugar. I must confess I've been dying to ask you all night."

Nancy looked between the three men suddenly feeling overwhelmed and scared, knowing she was looking at her stalker right now, but not knowing who it was. She quickly glanced to George and was relieved to see she'd noticed her predicament and was beginning to make her way towards her.

At that moment, the power went out causing several of girls to scream as the room went pitch black. Nancy started to back up towards the way the exit door was, not liking the sudden changes against her favor.

She was close, when her arm was seized roughly and she was pulled over to the corner of the room. Nancy immediately began struggling and even tried screaming but to no avail. She sounded like most every other girl in the room and her assailant was too strong.

She was suddenly pinned against a corner and she felt the hot breath of a whisper assault her ears, "Finally, you're mine."

Immediately his lips were passionately attacking hers and his body pressed hard against her. Nancy tried struggling but his grip only tightened.

Nancy began to feel panic as he continued to hungrily hold her and kiss her, she was beginning to lose her breath and needed air. But it seemed no matter how she struggled it was no good, he was just too strong.

He pulled his lips away from hers, only to begin attacking the rest of her face and neck. With what little breath she could muster, she screamed the first name she could think of, "Frank!"

The man pulled back suddenly and growled, "Pretty boy can't help you, he left you because he doesn't really care, not like I do."

Nancy was in tears beyond herself as the man's hands began traveling her body. With one of her hands free, she pulled all the strength she had and punched his face, though she immediately felt pain shudder from her hand through her wrist.

An instant later she felt the hard sting of a fist impacting with her cheek, the impact causing her to crumple. Her stalker released hi hold on her and she sunk to the ground.

In the distance, she could vaguely hear someone shout, "I think I've almost fixed the power." Though she wasn't sure cause her brain felt fogged. All she knew was she couldn't stay trapped in the corner with this man.

She began trying to crawl, but her stalker stepped on the end of her dress. She heard a ripping sound as she continued to try and propel herself forward.

"Mark my words," The man hissed above her, "You will be mine or you will be nobody's."

He grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her head back, planting one last kiss hard on her lips then he was gone.

Nancy began to cry as the pain in her head, face, and wrist began to hit her. But the worst pain was the raw fear coursing through her body and she found herself shaking with sobs just as the lights came back on.

Amidst the cheers from the crowd and despite the beginning of having a breakdown , Nancy attempted to look for the last three faces she'd seen before the power outed, and was terrified to find that all three of them were gone. Now Nancy had no clues as to who had attacked her aside from the fact that it was one of those three. She supposed she could piece it together if she stopped to think but she couldn't shake the feeling of his kisses or his hands running up and down her body.

George suddenly spotted her and rushed to her side.

"Nancy?" She questioned upon seeing the state her friend was in, but all Nancy could do was fall to the floor in racking sobs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the awesome Carolyn Keene and Franklin W. Dixon have that right. Just using their brilliantness!**

Chapter 16

Frank tossed and turned as he lay in bed late that night. Turning to look at the clock he wasn't surprised to see it read three o'clock. After all, they hadn't returned home till midnight and he knew he'd been trying to sleep since one.

He just couldn't get the events that had transpired out of his mind. He remembered how his heart stopped when he saw the police cars pull up in front of the school, how his feet carried him in a hurried speed towards the scene. He recalled the fear that hit him upon seeing Nancy's appearance and the guilt that assaulted him for not being there to protect her. He saw the vacant horrified expression of shock in her eyes as she entered the police car to go make the report at police headquarters. The glare George sent him still burned in his skull.

He remembered he was vaguely aware of Joe asking where Bess was as he watched the police car drive away. His own trip to the station was the longest he could remember. The wait for Nancy's report to be through was worse. His dad had shown up after Joe called, but was immediately allowed into the room where Nancy was.

Since Chet had taken Callie home and George had gone with Nancy, Joe had left to see if he could find Bess and Wade. Frank had sat for hours by himself beating himself up the entire time. It killed him knowing Nancy had been hurt but not knowing what exactly happened and knowing it was his fault that she had been hurt in the first place. He'd even promised himself he wouldn't leave her side tonight no matter what and he was ashamed that he let his personal feelings get in the way of his duty to protect her.

So they had stayed at the station till quarter to midnight where Fenton had driven them home thereafter. While George went to help Nancy get ready for bed, Fenton had filled Frank in. As Frank had laid down two hours earlier his mind conjured up the scene his father had described and he felt angry at himself and the stalker and he felt very concerned for Nancy.

Sitting up now, Frank threw on his robe realizing sleep was going to evade him that night. Plus Joe and Bess still hadn't returned and he was starting to get worried.

Moving as quietly as possible, Frank snuck downstairs, only to stop suddenly when he saw a solitary figure sitting on the couch, crying. The small table lamp was the only thing illuminating the room.

Though Frank immediately knew it was Nancy and his heart went out to her. He started to head her way but stopped. He wasn't sure how Nancy was feeling about him right now. He knew if he were her. he wouldn't want to speak to the likes of him for days, weeks maybe.

Drawing in a reluctant breath, Frank turned to go up the stairs again when her voice graced his ears, "Please...don't go."

Frank stopped and hastily changed directions. He slowly came around to where he was standing right in front of her. Nancy pushed her hair back and looked up at him. Frank had to stop himself from gasping as his eyes took in the black and blue bruise on her cheek.

Instinctively Frank reached out to gently touch her face, but Nancy pulled back sharply before starting to sob again.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm sorry..." Frank said holding up his hands and backing up to sit on the coffee table, "I'm sorry." He whispered. For a while, the only sounds that could be heard was Nancy's sobs. Frank just sat not knowing what he could do and wanting so badly to reach out and comfort her.

Finally Nancy's sobs softened to sniffles and she spoke in a hoarse voice, "You know what the worst part was?"

Frank shook his head negatively, bracing himself to hear about the awful assault again.

"It was when I screamed for you and knew that you wouldn't hear me because of the stupid things I said to you." Nancy said only it caused her to start crying again.

"Hey, hey," Frank replied moving over to sit next to her on the couch. Putting his arm along the back of the couch behind Nancy, Frank hesitantly moved to brush some of her tears away. Instead of pulling away this time, Nancy turned and buried her face in his chest. Frank gingerly put his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers, holding her tightly against him.

Finally plucking up the courage, Frank said, "It's not your fault, Nancy, none of it was. I'm... I'm the one who should be sorry." His voice broke a little as his guilt began coming at him again, "I should have been there, and I'll never forgive myself for walking out on you tonight."

Nancy started crying harder and Frank just held her tighter. It was obvious at how much pain emotionally and physically she had suffered that night and Frank knew it was the first time she'd ever been put in that situation. He kissed the top of her head and decided to continue, "I've got you now and I promise to never let my pride get in the way again, especially where your safety is concerned. I won't let him hurt you again."

Nancy pulled back to look in his eyes, "How can you say that? How can you be sure it won't happen again. He was there, Frank, staring me right in the eyes and yet I couldn't tell you who assaulted me. I'm scared, I'm scared of it happening again, only worse next time."

"I can't promise you it won't happen again, only that I won't leave you alone like that again. It kills me that I wasn't there tonight, can you ever forgive me?" Frank pleaded brushing back some of her hair from her face.

Nancy managed a small smile, "Only if you forgive me for thinking I could handle this without you. I'm sorry I said those things to you, I don't really think that."

Frank smiled back, "Done!" He stated and though he knew he'd never forgive himself completely for walking out on her, he was glad to know she held no malice.

Suddenly getting an idea, he stood up and gently took her hand pulling her up as well.

"Frank, what are you doing?" Nancy asked as he carefully pulled her to him and began swaying like he had at the dance.

"Finishing our dance." he replied and began humming a tune. Nancy leaned into him and danced along with him. After he finished humming the song, Nancy pulled back to look in his eyes.

"Thanks, for the dance." She said quickly and Frank swore she was more beautiful now then earlier that night.

He leaned his head in close to hers causing their foreheads to touch. His heart beat wildly in his chest as his feeling towards her coursed through his body. "You're welcome," He managed to whisper though he wasn't quite sure how.

Nancy tilted her head back and closed her eyes as Frank moved in to close the gap. A loud bang sounded at that moment as the door slammed open, causing Frank and Nancy to leap apart before their lips even met. Frank immediately took a protective stance in front of Nancy, "Whose there?" He shouted, as Nancy held onto his shoulders from behind.

"I warned you." A deep voice said menacingly before a shot rang out.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed these three chapters. R&R and stay tuned! The ball has just started to roll...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hey guys I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. It has been crazy busy here and we are in the process of getting ready to move so I can't promise that I will have another update till after we move, but I will definitely try. Thank you for your patience and for your continued support for this story, and I hope you will continue to read it despite my lack of having updated. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've spent all day on it which has been interesting since I knew what I wanted to happen but sometimes the words got clogged in my brain and wouldn't come out. Anyways, thanks again for your patience. **

**I Don't own the HB or ND just borrowing their brilliant characters!  
**

Chapter 17

"Get down!" Frank shouted pushing Nancy to the ground as the bullet whizzed past. It hit the lamp that was on, causing the bulb to shatter and plunging the room in darkness. Frank looked up and could barely make out the man's silhouette, but could see he was still at the doorway. Frank saw him aim the gun in their direction and instinctively rolled taking Nancy with him, just as another shot rang out. This time he wasn't quite as lucky as he was before, as he felt the bullet graze his ankle. He winced so as not to let the stalker have any knowledge to how close he had come to actually hitting one of them.

By now footsteps thundered upstairs and Frank knew his dad would be coming down soon, most likely with one of his firearms. The stalker let out a curse before shouting, "I'm not finished with you, Hardy, I'll be back to finish the job and to collect my woman."

Frank glanced back to the door again and saw him leaving quickly. Frank looked down at Nancy, who was underneath him, his mind reeling with the implications of the man's threat. There was no way he was going to let that happen, not when he still had a chance to catch him. Without a second thought, he leapt up and began hurrying to the door, ignoring the pangs of pain that coursed through his ankle.

"Frank, wait..." He heard Nancy shout as his slippers hit the snow covered sidewalk. Turning to look both ways he couldn't see any figure running. Clenching his fist in frustration, he quickly moved to examine the ground hoping to find footprints showing which way he went. But since it hadn't snowed since a few days ago, all he could see was a jumble of prints from the many people who had walked there that day since then. He moved around scanning the front yard to see if he had possibly left any other clues, but to no avail.

Frank groaned and kicked the snow, upset that once again he had escaped. He turned as Nancy, Fenton, and George came out of the house towards his side.

"Where is he, I want to give him a piece of my mind!" George exclaimed and Frank noticed she was holding a baseball bat in her hand.

Frank sighed and said, "I don't know, and there's no way to discern any noticeable footprints either."

"Frank, did you get any glimpse of the man's features?" Fenton asked, putting the hand gun he was holding in the pocket of his robe, since the immediate danger had passed.

Frank shook his head causing Fenton to sigh, "Well, lets go inside and I'll put in a report to the police." he stated.

As they began walking towards the house, Frank caught up with Nancy and put his arm around her shoulder then asked, "Are you ok?"

She smiled a weak smile and leaned her body into his, "I'm fine, how about you?"

"Angry more then any thing, I just don't get how he could disappear like that again!" Frank replied just as a pair of headlights came up behind them. Everyone turned to see who it was at this time in the morning, though Frank pushed Nancy slightly behind him just in case.

One of the back doors opened and a familiar voice spoke, "Hey, look, they even came out to welcome us home!"

Frank smiled in relief, and moved away from Nancy to rush to his brother's side. "Joe, where have you been, I've been worried?" He asked clapping him on the shoulder.

"It's a long story, bro." Joe replied as he moved to open the front passenger door, and held his hand out to Bess who took it and proceeded to exit the vehicle.

The car was turned off then, and Carsen Drew stepped out of the drivers side. Nancy let out a cry of joy and ran to her father, embracing him upon reaching his side. After a few moments, Fenton encouraged everyone to come back in the house where it was warm.

"Whoa, what happened in here?" Joe asked upon seeing his Aunt and mother cleaning up the broken glass from the floor.

"Nancy's stalker decided to try a little shooting practice." George stated through gritted teeth as she closed the front door and locked it.

"Nancy are you ok?" Carsen asked upon getting a look at his daughter's face for the first time.

"I'm better now that you're here, dad." Nancy replied hugging her father again.

"I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow, Carsen." Fenton said placing his gun on the table by the couch.

"Well, I couldn't bear to stay away from Nancy in her time of need." Carsen replied to which Fenton nodded completely understanding the feelings.

After the glass was cleaned, Aunt Gertrude and Laura went to make hot chocolate and a snack for everyone while the group took a seat in various places in the living room. Fenton went to his den to place a phone call to the police leaving the teens mostly to themselves.

"Bess, Joe, what happened to you guys? It's been quite a few hours from the dance." Frank asked.

Joe looked over to Bess, who gave a slight nod indicating he should begin, before he spoke, "Well, as you know I went looking for Bess as soon as Dad got to the station. I came here first thinking maybe she asked Wade to bring her home, but she wasn't here. Then I realized she must not have heard about what happened to Nancy or else she would have had him drive her to the police station."

Bess interrupted then and said to Nancy, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea you'd been hurt, Nan. Wade just said he was done with the crowd at the dance and that he'd like to take me somewhere where it would be just the two of us. If I had known what had happened I would have never..."

"It's ok, Bess," Nancy interrupted, "I've been well taken care of since then and I'll be all right." She finished glancing gratefully at George and Frank.

"So Wade decided to use you as an alibi did he?" George said folding her arms in disapproval.

Bess lowered her head but didn't offer any retaliation. Frank noticed he wasn't the only one who was surprised at her silence, but before George could offer any questions, Joe continued, " So anyways, Mom did tell me Bess had called and wanted to let everyone know that she was going out to dinner at some fancy restaurant and for us to not worry about her, cause Wade would bring her home when they were done. Well, needless to say I drove around for a good couple hours checking every fancy restaurant I could think of, but still couldn't find them. Finally I ended up in Allendale. I was about to turn around when I caught sight of Bess walking. Turns out Wade had taken her to some upper class place in Allendale, but before they could order, he excused himself to make a phone call. Bess waited there for over an hour before the restaurant asked her to leave. Wade and his car were gone." Joe ended with anger in his voice.

"Then Joe's car engine decided to quit on the way back, so Mr. Drew saw us walking and offered us a ride here, after making sure the car was towed safely to the mechanic's place, that is, and that's why we're so late." Bess added and the room fell into silence.

Frank sat back into the couch, his mind going over the new information. Adding to the events from earlier, he had to admit Wade seemed like the most likely to have something to hide, even more so then before.

"There's something else too," Bess spoke up, causing everyone in the room to turn towards her, even Joe seemed surprised at this announcement. "When Wade and I were driving to Allendale, I had to use his phone when I called here, and when I typed in the number it came up right away. He had the number saved to his contacts and I don't remember giving it to him. Did anyone else give him the number?"

Everyone quickly assured her that they hadn't, so Bess continued, " That's what I thought... anyways there's more. I said that I needed to make another phone call to my parents, but then I typed in Nancy's home phone number..."

Frank held his breath as Bess paused, dreading to hear the words that might come out of her mouth. Looking around the room he could tell he wasn't the only one. Finally she spoke, "That one came up as well."

"Well, there you go, isn't that the proof we need to lock him up for good!" George exclaimed.

Carsen spoke up for the first time since the conversation started, "Well, not necessarily, while that is a type of evidence, the police can't arrest him for having phone numbers in his phone, especially since anyone can get them out of the phone book. And even if that was good enough for the police, it wouldn't do much to hold up in court without something more concrete linking him to an event that's happened."

"Yeah, and we still have another suspect to think of too." Nancy said, then turning to her father she asked, "Daddy, did you tell Ned that I was going to the dance tonight?"

Carsen thought for a moment before shaking his head negatively, "No, I haven't spoken to him in months, why?"

"But, sir, he showed up at the dance claiming you told him about it." Frank spoke moving forward, as another set of red flags went off in his head.

"Well, I did no such thing, and even if he had asked about Nancy's whereabouts tonight I would have told him to call her. After all he isn't dating her anymore so, I leave that kind of information to her discretion." Carsen said, causing an alarming silence to settle amongst them.

"Well then is it Ned or Wade who shot at you guys tonight?" Bess asked in confusion.

" Unfortunately I think only time will be able to answer that one 'Cos." George replied as the gloomy feeling began settling even more.

"Till then I think the most important thing to worry about is Nancy and Frank's safety." Fenton Hardy's voice spoke causing the group to be startled not having heard him come back in, "Especially since whomever it was gave a pretty serious threat before he left. " Fenton continued as he moved to sit amongst everyone.

"Well, what else do you think we should do, Dad, it seems no matter what precautions and extra measures we take, he's always been there to put a crimp in things." Joe said with curiosity.

"Carsen, I think it's time to put plan B into action." Fenton spoke directly to his friend. Carsen's face fell but he shook his head in agreement.

"Wait, dad, what are you talking about?" Nancy asked turning to her father for information.

"Fenton and I spoke when I was up here visiting a few weeks ago and came up with an alternate plan in the event that things became too dangerous for you here. And the plan is that we would send you undercover to Idaho to stay with Hannah and her husband until things clear up."

Frank's breath caught in his throat at the thought of Nancy having to go away indefinitely till things wrapped up. He knew that Nancy missed her housekeeper dearly since she had gotten married two years ago, and that the chance to see her again would be enough to get Nancy to seriously consider it, especially since Hannah was like a mother to her. But Frank's heart felt heavy at the thought of not seeing her or hearing from her for an extended period of time, of not being there to make sure she was safe. It was all he could do to not shout out his protestations because he also knew in his heart that it would be the safest thing for her to do right now.

"Well, what about Frank, dad, you said we needed to keep him safe too, since he's apparently become a target due to his interest in Nancy." Joe spoke up causing Frank to send a sudden glare at his younger brother and Nancy to blush. Joe seemed to ignore the two and continued with his thought, "I mean I don't think his new vendetta against Frank will go away just because Nancy's not here."

"Actually I was thinking about that and I've come up with a few new ideas since the parameters have changed a bit. I would send Frank undercover with Nancy as well, so that Nancy would continue to have someone looking out for her while she's gone and vice versa. Then since the police can't do anything without more evidence against either Wade or Ned , I'd like the rest of you to keep an eye on both of them and try to dig something up. Bess, since you've had more interaction with Wade then Joe or George, I'd like you to take the lead in trying to see if there is anymore evidence on that end with Joe helping as well. George, since you know Ned pretty well, I'd like you and Chet to return to River Heights and see if you can find anything on him." Fenton replied and Frank felt respect for his dad, knowing he'd spent some time thinking up how to best go about this.

Though Frank's heart was put at ease a little more at the thought of going along with Nancy, he was still unsure about the idea of sitting around doing nothing, leaving family and friends to take over and find the clues. He glanced over at Nancy and could tell by her face she was struggling with the same thoughts.

"Well, Bess, I'm game if you are." Joe was the first to speak and turned to see her reaction.

Bess sighed and fiddled with her shawl a little, "Well, only if you've got my back." she said reluctantly.

Joe pulled her into a hug, "Always." he stated firmly before kissing the top of her head.

"I'll talk to Chet, I'm pretty sure we can wrestle the evidence out of Ned if need be, it won't be a problem." George said causing some of them to chuckle at the image she portrayed.

Frank looked to Nancy again and he knew how hard it would be for her to walk away in the middle of this, he knew the pain that would come from having to be undercover and the feeling of not having any contact with family. But he also decided that he wasn't going to let her stay here to endure any more of her stalker's harassment, not if he could help it. So taking a breath he simply asked, "Nan?"

Nancy took a teary breath too as every eye on the room turn to her, "All right, we'll do it." She replied as she gave her father another hug.

Frank nodded, before saying, "All right, so when do we leave?"

**Well there you have it, I don't know that I loved the way this chapter came out but no matter how many different ways I tried to get it, it always came back to this... so anyways, like I said I'll try to update sooner next time, I'll just have to see how the move goes and everything. But please R&R you guys are awesome!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew, the characters solely belong to Carolyn Keene and Franklin W. Dixon. I'm just using their awesome characters to write my own fan fiction. **

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for hanging in there during my move. Sorry it took longer to post then what I thought, but it's been a little crazy for me to find the time to write even though I knew what needed to be written. Then when I sat to write, I kept having brain freezes. Anyways here's chapter 18, sorry it's not more. I will try to update sooner, but still going to be plenty busy over the next few months, but I promise to do my best because I hate having to leave you guys waiting too long. Thanks again for all who are reading this story and reviewing, you guys are great and always help to put a smile on my face to hear that you are enjoying this. So without further delay here it is:**

Chapter 18

Frank Hardy stood stiff as a board against the frigid night air, but it wasn't the cold that chilled him. Since his arrival at Bayport Harbor, he couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't alone, and he just knew it was Nancy's stalker. He flexed his good hand, turning at the littlest sound. It made him even more nervous that Nancy wasn't here next to him, he felt completely out of control of the situation, but he knew she was in good hands. After all, if he couldn't trust his brother who could he trust.

He could feel George shift next to him and he turned slightly to see that she was scoping out the situation as well. Frank had to stifle a chuckle at the sight of George with a reddish haired wig on, she looked so unlike the tomboy that he'd come to know.

George caught sight of the slight grin on Frank's face and whispered, "You laughing at something, Hardy?"

Frank shook his head negatively, and returned to look in the direction of the docks as he waited for the signal that it was time to move out.

"You know this guy probably will figure out I'm not Nancy..." George whispered behind Frank and he sighed.

"I know, but hopefully it'll stall him enough for Joe to get Nancy on the _Sleuth_ safely. And maybe by then dad can see if anybody's following the _Napoli_ or not." Frank replied back softly, repeating what had been said many times before since they had first come up with the plan three days ago. Though, because the stalker seemed to know exactly what was being said in the house, they had only been able to go through the plan a few times at police headquarters and in car rides. Frank just hoped everything would go without a hitch for once, but knew it wasn't going to be so with Nancy's stalker already here.

A few blinking lights from the direction of the_ Napoli_ caught Frank's eye and he quickly nudged George to alert her to the signal. Sharing a quick look, they stood up from where they had been crouching and began making their way towards the boat dock. Frank sensed more then saw the undercover cops placed strategically around the docks and he felt grateful for his father and how Fenton was able to pull extra security for this night, where most people might have a hard time with it.

George kept up to pace with Frank as they slowly walked, wanting to give Nancy's stalker every advantage to show himself now before they headed out onto the water. But there was no interruptions and they arrived at the _Napoli_ safely. Tony Prito, one of Frank and Joe's close friends, was ready at the helm of the motor boat when they arrived. Frank helped George into the boat but before entering himself, he sneaked a look around once more, wishing beyond anything he could see Nancy to assure him of her safety right now; but he was not afforded such an opportunity.

As he started entering the boat, a sudden movement caught his peripheral vision, and he glanced up toward the roof of the boat house where he thought he saw a fleeting glimpse of a man's shadow. Frank sat down quickly while saying, "Now, Tony! Get out of here,"

Tony revved the engine and began maneuvering it into the waters of Bayport Harbor. Frank turned his head slightly to try and catch another glance without appearing conspicuous. George caught Franks sudden tenseness and began to look back but Frank quickly pushed her head down a little. "Don't look back, I don't want him to get a look at your face." He said quietly, then reaching into his pocket for the walkie talkie, he quickly pulled it out and turned it on.

"_Napoli_ to Base Headquarters, do you read, over?"

After a few moments of static and Frank repeating the call, they finally heard his father's voice, "Base Headquarters to _Napoli_, we read you, what have you got Frank?"

"Mayday, a suspicious figure on the roof of the boathouse."

It was a moment silence before Fenton came back with, "I just sent some men to check it out, what's your progress?"

Frank turned to see they hadn't made too much of a headway since Tony made it to open water. After consulting with Tony, Frank replied, "Since we just started, about twenty knots, we'll keep you updated on the _Napoli_'s radio from here on out and will let you know when we reach the checkpoint, over."

"All right, be careful out there, over and out." Came Fenton's reply before Frank turned off the walkie talkie and pocketed it again.

"It's a good thing we didn't have to use that more then once!" George exclaimed about the walkie talkie and Frank felt the exact same sentiment, glad they hadn't had many problems yet. As he settled in for the twenty minute ride, his mind turned to Nancy once again and he closed his eyes sincerely wishing this night was over and he and Nancy were safely in Idaho.

It had been ten minutes since Fenton had radioed Nancy and Joe that Frank, George and Tony were off. Nancy blew into her hands, having once again forgotten to bring her gloves, as she sat with her back to the boxes across the dock from the _Sleuth_. She and Joe had been instructed to move closer to the boat in case emergency measures were needed, since Frank spotted the figure on the boat house and the undercover police couldn't find any sign of anyone. So she and Joe had spent the last ten minutes slowly and quietly sneaking over here. Nancy glanced up towards the boat house's roof but couldn't make out anybody there. She sighed with relief, though knowing it was probably only momentary.

Joe sat next to her, checking his watch for the fifth time in the past few minutes. "Should be about fifteen minutes now till we leave, do you think we can hold out till then?" He whispered.

"Do we have a choice?" Nancy whispered with a slight chuckle, "Besides shouldn't I be more worried about you sitting tight, after all it's been how long since you had your last meal?"

"Hey, who do you take me for, Chet Morton?" Joe asked softly pretending to act offended but Nancy knew he wasn't and smiled, glad for the comic relief in this suspenseful situation.

She blew into her hands again as she tried to think about how good it would be to see Hannah and Daniel Wilson, Hannah's husband, again. It'd been hard for them to coordinate visits when one party or the other wasn't busy, and it'd been well over a year since she'd seen her beloved housekeeper. Hannah's presence was missed more then Nancy let on, so she could hardly wait to get there. And having Frank come along did more then lift her spirits. Even though she knew the reason why they were leaving was a serious matter, and she hated thinking she wouldn't be along every step of the way in solving this mystery, she still couldn't deny the fact that she was schoolgirl giddy to think of her and Frank almost alone in scenic Island Park.

"Thinking of Frank?" Joe whispered breaking her from her thoughts. Nancy blushed and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could utter a sound, a paper airplane from above landed at their feet. Nancy's eyes widened and she felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She briefly noticed Joe turn and look above and she assumed that he was scoping out where it could have come from, but her eyes barely left the folded piece of paper.

It was only when Joe grabbed it that Nancy came to her senses as she too scanned the area above but it was hopeless because by now whoever it was surely would have hidden himself from view. Joe sighed as he read the note, causing Nancy to peer over his shoulder. With the little light that the moon was able to give out, she made out a short typewritten message:

_Peek-a-boo_

_I'm coming to get you_

Nancy gasped as Joe crumpled it quickly before he stood and pulled Nancy up with him. Grabbing her hand he started moving across the dock to the _Sleuth_ all the while pulling his walkie talkie from his pocket.

"Mayday, _Sleuth_ to Base, received contact from stalker, departing early, over..." Joe spoke hurriedly as soon as he had turned it on. All the while he helped Nancy into the _Sleuth_ before climbing in and positioning himself in the driver's seat.

Just as Joe started the engine, Fenton's voice came over the walkie, "Copy that _Sleuth_, commence departure immediately, will make contact with _Napoli _and notify of change, keep in contact on _Sleuth_ radio from now on, will send men out to the area, over..."

"Copy that over and out." Joe replied before handing Nancy the walkie to turn off. He swiftly and skillfully maneuvered his way into the Harbor and into the open water. Nancy looked back and saw men running about the boat house, searching, but she couldn't see any signs that her stalker was about or was attempting to follow.

She should have felt relieved, but couldn't feel anything other then uneasiness. The chase was on for him and she knew from past experience that her stalker was not one to make idle threats. What chilled her more was not knowing whether it was Wade or Ned or someone else behind the note. Not knowing who was coming after her was more terrifying then the idea that her stalker was coming to get her in the first place, considering she already figured he would anyways. Whoever it was was clever enough to put the note in typewritten form, and she was worried about what could lay ahead for them in the next twenty minutes till they reached the _Napoli_. She rested assured that as least Frank, George, and Tony were safe for now since they had quite a lead already.

After a few communications were made between Base Headquarters and the _ Napoli,_ once the boat reached the checkpoint, Frank anxiously sat and waited, keeping his gaze in the direction that the _Sleuth_ would be coming from. Though he had briefly been able to talk to Joe and Nancy to assure himself that they were all right for now, he was now more on edge then ever, especially knowing her stalker must now be on the move.

George sighed as she played with the wig she had since taken off, as she too kept returning her gaze to the spot where the awaited arrival of the _Sleuth_ would be. Frank figured it wouldn't be too much longer now, if his calculations were correct, and if they hadn't run into any trouble. It was killing him to not be there to physically protect Nancy should anything come up. He just consoled himself with the idea that if they were able to make it through this night and get to their destination, he wouldn't have too much reason to leave her side till this was all over.

Before Frank could lay much thought to the idea of what would happen when this was all over, he saw headlights in the distant water.

"Hey, I think I see them!" He announced causing George and Tony to turn and search the waters. Sure enough within minutes the sound of the _Sleuth_'s motor came within hearing range and Frank felt an ounce of relief.

It wasn't long before the _Sleuth_ speed was reduced as it approached the _Napoli._ Frank grabbed the rope that was by his feet and roughly seized it. Weighing it in his hands he waited for the _Sleuth _ get close enough to throw them a line so that he could bring the boats close enough to climb aboard. From there it would hopefully be smooth sailing to Baltimore.

As soon as Joe cut the _Sleuth's_ engine, Frank's eyes found Nancy's face and he smiled. He saw her stand up and cup her hands to her mouth before shouting something. Frank strained to hear what she said but it was still a little muted against the slight wind and the distance between the boats.

"Did she just say something about a beef stew?" Tony asked sporting a puzzled look on his face.

Frank shook his head negatively and was about to reply when an unusually deep rumble exploded from underneath the surface of the water. Frank was knocked to his knees by the sudden mass of waves as the _Napoli_ pitched back and forth. It was all he could do to catch hold of the side rail to make sure he didn't fall in.

"What was that?" Frank heard George ask, but he didn't respond as he looked up and saw the _Sleuth_ careening violently. Forcing himself to stand up despite the continued swaying of _Napoli_, he attempted to regain his balance while turning his eyes towards the floundering boat again. He gasped as he felt his heart drop because Nancy and Joe were no where to be seen.

**Well I hope it was worth the wait, I know there was a lot of action in this chapter and another cliffhanger, sorry. It was hard for me to get the tone and what I was going for in this chapter to be just the way I wanted, but it came out in the end I guess. Plus it got me caught up to where I need to be for the next chapter. Anyways R&R please and thank you, and till the next chapter...**


End file.
